


Losing view of you

by DreamingQueen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey and the others didn't think this would ever happen again. They thought the Domain was weak, until they were lured in a trap, seperated and attacked. Realizing that this time he won't be able to see his Seraphic friends as fast as the last time again, how will Sorey cope? Especially without Mikleo to talk to? Rose 'translating' just was not the same, and far from what he realized he yearned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The trap

Sorey and Rose both cursed, jumping back, holding their weapons up to defend themselves. The Seraphes did the same, backing up, placing themselves before their human friends in a protecting manner. 

"We have to get out of here. And fast." Mikleo, who was standing in front of Sorey, looked back at him. "This one is more dangerous than what we see. I get the feeling it's planning something, and we won't like it."  
"The Hellion, planning something?" Edna looked the grotesque creature up and down, some sort of a ghost-skelleton mix, with long hair growing from its skull, reaching the ground, a cape fluttering behind it, no weapon visible but its magic was strong enough anyways. "They act on instinct, don't they? Stop overthinking, Meebo."  
"No, I get the same feeling." Lailah looked back at the humans earnestly. "I never once saw a Hellion like this. It could be a mutant, but we really shouldn't-"

Just then the air filled with fog. Fast, so fast none of them could react and grab each others hands as to not get seperated, everything went compleatly white. Not just that, for Sorey also all the voices of his friends, calling out names or curses, disappeared. This had to be some kind of spell, or a modified trap. He didn't have time to dwell on it very long, for as soon as he looked behind him he saw their enemy again. He couldn't explain why everything around him was completely white, but he still was able to see the Hellion just fine. Was this some sort of altered space? Was that possible? 

He, non of them, had thought this would go the way it did. They had felt a Domain, a Hellions, but it had been weak and they had decided to do something against it before it could become any stronger. So, finally finding their target in the middle of the forest, they all were surprised when suddenly the Domain became breathtakingly stronger. And their enemy was able to use magic as strong as he did. They had never before encountered something like this, and Lailahs words echoed in his ears. If not even she, of all people, knew what this could be, they really were in trouble. 

The Hellion stepped closer to him, to which Sorey automatically stepped back. Muttering Lailahs true name he realised he wouldn't be able to transform when nothing happened, so he had to do this by himself. He only hoped the others would be alright. 

The Hellion jumped in his direction, surprising him by drawing a sword that had seemingly been hidden under his cape, and swung it at him. Sorry kept calm, blocking, sidestepping and trying to get the thing from its side, which was blocked by some sort of magical shield. Already seeing its next move the shepherd made a few quick steps back, avoiding the earthmagic cast at him, and quickly closing in on his enemy used a Lion's roar, only for it to be blocked by the magic shield again. Quickly putting distance between them again he scowled. 

"Damn. So neither martial nor mystic arts will work?" He had to do something quickly. "Maybe if I break its defense? But I don't know what it's weak against..." Sidestepping windmagic this time he cursed again. "And now it looks like it's preparing for a fire attack. What is this?!"

He prepared to sidestep the flametornado, managed to, but was unprepared for the Hellion to be that fast. It was beside him in a matter of seconds, and it managed to hit him with its sword. Backing off again Sorey held his upper arm, now bleeding from a not so harmless gash shortly underneath his shoulder.  
He wanted to charge in and try different elements, hoping to find the one his enemy was weak against, but stopped in his tracks when his vision became blurry. Sorey staggered, falling to his knees and holding his now throbbing head, rubbing his eyes but to no avail. The world araound him began spinning and he felt like throwing up. The last thing he saw was the fog lifting in a matter of seconds, all his friends running towards him seemingly saying something he could no longer hear, and somewhere in the back of his mind he did register that the Seraphs looked a lot more transparent than they should. 

~~~~~~~

"-ey. Sorey!" 

The shepherd grunted, mumbling something aching to 'five more minutes', and Rose lost it. Grabbing the guy she threw him off the bed onto the ground, a loud 'thump' echoing in the otherwise silent room, and a painful grunt from Sorey following. 

"What was that for?!" Sorey protested, looking up at her.  
"Well, you were out for two days and seemed to wake up earlier, so I thought 'why not help'?"  
"You could have done it in a different way.." He groaned and rubbed his back. "....two days?! Wait- what...?" Then he remembered, the Domain, battle, separation, battle, and... "Was I poisoned..?" He mumbled quietly to himself. "No matter, is everyone all right? Where are we..?" He asked Rose.  
"Yeah. For some reason, when the fog or whatever it was lifted, you were the only one injured. And we are in a hotel, we brough you here after you collapsed. What happened? The others and I were just unable to even see our hands even if we held them directly in front of our eyes, but something must have happened to you, so what?"  
"So the others are all right too? Where are they?"  
"....the others? You mean... The Seraphs? Uhm.... As you can see..." Rose stopped, seemingly observing something, and then her eyes widened. "Wait, can't you see Lailah waving her hand in front of you right now, or hear Edna call you names?!"  
"...damn it." Sorey scowled, balling his hands to fists, cursing the fact something like that was happening again. "No."  
"What?! But how?!" When Sorey wanted to start an explanation she stopped him, and if he hadn't known better he would have thought she was listening and talking to air. "But... Heldalf wasn't there, was he? And no way was the Domain of the Hellion that strong, I mean, wouldn't we have felt something as well if that was the case?" The Seraphs seemingly hadn't anything to say to this, because Rose looked back at him concernd and confused.  
"...that sword." When Sorey thought about it, the only possible thing was obvious. He noticed Roses slightly annoyed look and started explaining. "When we were sepperated, that Hellion showed up and we fought. I managed to dodge all its attacks, expect for one where it managed to get me with its sword... After it got me, I began feeling sick and ... probalby immediately collapsed, I guess. Didn't you see it anymore?"  
"No.." Rose only shook her head. "With the fog the Domain disappeared as well, and there wasn't a Hellion to be found anymore. You didn't defeat it?"  
Sorey only shook his head. 

The shepherd stood there awkwardly when Rose began talking to the for him invisible Seraphs again. He felt his heart throbbing painfully and in fear at the fact that he lost that ability, but he did have hope all of this would go by fast. The others surely would help him, and he doubted there was something like a permanent loss of resonance.  
He felt his upper arm, realising the injury had been taken care of and was now wrapped up. Also realizing that he was only wearing his pants and shoes and nothing on his upper body he looked for his shirt and cloack, putting them on again, also realizing they had been washed and repaired.

"So, that's how it is." Rose looked over to Sorey, who could only tilt his head in confusion. "Oh." Realizing her mistake and looking apologetic she started explaining. "That Hellion must have cursed you or sealed your resonance. But if that's the case it won't come back on its own. We better look for that Hellion and defeat it, that should lift the effect of whatever it did. Lailah is sure there isn't any poison capable of doing what happened, but just to be sure we'll examine your wound again, maybe visit a normal doctor as well just to make sure, and research a little on the matter. Maybe other older Seraphs know something." Sorey nodded in understanding. "Also, the pact hasn't been influenced. At all. You're still the shepherd and I'm still your squire, nothing about the pact you made with everyone of the Seraphs changed, just in case you were wondering if the power shifted because of your.... 'Condition'."  
"Got it." Rose nodded, smiling now. "So that's what we'll do next?"  
"Of course. You getting back your resonance is the most important thing right now, you are the shepherd after all. Plus everyone wants you to see and talk to them again, and be able to hear what they answer, so what did you think? Let's do it right?"  
"Right." Grinning Sorey found at least a little of the weight lifting off his heart. Now that he knew there were things they could do and try to get his abilities back he wasn't as worried anymore. Not that the worry disappeared completely, it wouldn't until he could see and talk to everyone again, but it was bearable. 

He wondered what the others were thinking. Were they worried as well, to be unable to talk to him forever? Zaveid probably saw the whole thing pretty lightly, he had that confidence. Edna probably acted strong, and Lailah was, and he was pretty sure of that, irritating everyone with her fortune telling because she was worried. That is, if they were worried.  
He wondered what Mikleo was thinking and feeling right now. The last time this had happened, Edna had teased him afterwards for crying or something like that. Would he really be that worried? Sorey really wanted to see everyone right now. Or at least talk to them and hear them answering.  
He could talk to them, but they would answer, realize he couldn't hear them again, and no one would be helped. So he decided he would be quiet, following Rose to a table in the Hotel they had brought him to and were now staying at for one more day, and ate his meal in silence.  
For some reason he really wanted to talk to Mikleo right now. And see and touch him like he had been able to his whole life. Quickly hiding his uneasiness again he continued his meal.


	2. Having to get used to it

Mikleo sighed, watching the shepherd talk to some elder woman who was unable to carry her shopping bags by herself. Of course, seeing that, Sorey had come to help immediately. 

When, after they had finished their meal, Sorey had gotten up and told them he'd go for a walk, alone, Mikleo had been the one most worried about him. It wasn't as if the others didn't wonder what was going through the shepherds head now, but no one knew him as good as the water seraph. He knew Sorey felt like crying. He did, too. So of course he was the one who said 'I'll do it' first and got in charge of having an eye on him, even though he had wanted to be alone. It wasn't as if he knew he was here anyways. 

Right. That man, the one who he was able to talk to, laugh with, have tickle fights and argue over ruins all night long wasn't able to see him anymore. Even though he still could see Sorey clearly. It was... Unsettling. And that was an understatement.   
It wasn't as if the two talked a lot on purpose. They had some nice quiet moments as well. But now, in this situation, Mikleo just wanted to take that stupid shepherd and ask him about...anything. Anything at all. Just...something so they could talk. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his name being said. By Sorey. Hope bloomed in his heart, but it was destroyed by the next few words.

"Are you with me right now?" Sorey asked, continuing on his way through the town, his goal seemingly being the entrance. "I... Just thought it would be you, because... I guess it just feels like you're here."  
"Sorey.." He wanted to scream, tell him he was an idiot for letting this happen.   
"I know I told all of you I wanted to be alone, but I knew you'd come anyways. Or at least I hope you did."  
"Of course!" Damn it, this was getting ridiculous. He tried to blink the tears starting to gather in his eyes away. So this was how it would be for who knows how long.   
"Uh, but I guess even if it's one of the others, by now you would have gone and gotten him huh..." He scratched his head. "Not that I would have anything against the company of any of you, just, ...ah, this is getting no where." They reached the gate of the town and continued through it. Mikleo realized by now that Soreys goal was a small lake near it. "Well, Mikleo...I..."  
"Damn it..." The water seraph silently cursed, defeating two weak Hellions with a swift attack. "So they still attack him, even though he can't see them.." He held his guard, still listening to the shepherd.   
"I'm sorry. For this. I...hope you aren't mad at me. I mean, I really didn't want this to happen, believe me." He sat down on the gras near the water. "I...miss you. And it hasn't even been a day."   
"This isn't your fault! Things just went bad, non of us knew there was a Hellion who would be capable of doing something like this, and -..." He interrupted himself, realizing the expression the other wore and once again remembering that his words fell on deaf ears.   
"I wonder what you'd tell me right now. Angry? Assuring?" This time it was Sorey who was blinking away tears.  
"..Sorey.."

Silence fell. And no, he wouldn't cry. Blinking again Mikleo sighed. Sorey wasn't dead. Just... Out of reach for some time. They'd do something about it. And it wouldn't be long until everything was back to normal. He could cry when they found out he would never be able to see them again, and that wouldn't happen. 

"Oh, uhmm.." Sorey looked around, srcatching his head. "Are there Hellions here? I didn't think about it before, but.." He got up fast. "I guess it's time to go back. Sorry."   
"Really, you..." He shook his head but had to smile at the sheepish expression the other wore. Some things would never change. "And here I thought he was sure I'd protect him." Not that it matterd. 

 

"And, you got your head free?" Rose greeted him when he reached the inn again.   
"I guess." He grinned, pretending not to notice the sideways glance she was giving someone who had to be beside him.   
"I get the feeling you were an idiot..?" She questioned slightly, obviously something she had to have heard Mikleo say.   
"You think so? I don't know." He grinned again, this time a little brighter.   
"..well, I don't really care. Also, you should rest for today. Don't forget that we'll leave tomorrow."   
"Yeah. Guess I should." With that he made his way to his room. 

 

"So?" Edna watched the water seraph from underneath her umbrella. "Did you two cry a river together? Micry?"   
"No we didn't. And that name is ridiculous." Mikleo shook his head.  
"And why did you say he was acting like an idiot?" Lailah appeared beside him.   
"Because he was. He went out of town to the small lake, and only later realized there could be Hellions." He paused. "They still do attack him." They didn't have to know about the conversation. Sorey had said his name after all. So it wasn't meant for the others.   
"I see. So then we have to play bodyguard." Rose leaned against the wall of her room where they were currently all gathered. "He isn't going to like that."   
"He doesn't even have to know." Zaveid tipped his hat back. "If only we fight them and you act as if nothing is wrong he won't even know what's going on. He can't see either of us or the Hellions. He'll only know when he sees you fighting air."  
"That's right, but.. " Rose scratched her head.  
"Maybe he'll know something is going on anyways. But this method will be easier on him. He can't proof Hellions are there, and when you tell him they are but look like they lost interest then maybe.." Lailah looked at the others questioningly.  
"We shouldn't tell him there aren't any, that would be too unbelievable, but if we do it like you say.." Mikleo thought for a moment. "I believe that would be the best way to go about it."   
"Well, that's one problem solved." Zaveid grinned. "And Rose." He looked at her earnestly. "You should let us talk sometimes."   
"What?" He watched him confused. "I'm not telling you to shut up."   
"To Sorey." Edna corrected sighing. "So he doesn't get desperate."   
"And falls into darkness." Lailah finished folding her paper crane. "This situation, as much as we say it has a cure, is far too dangerous."   
"And if it would only be Mikleo. Imagine you had a brother, but suddenly a situation like this happens." Zaveid looked out the window, noticing the sun setting already.   
"I... Would be sad. And... Angry and.." Rose balled her hands to fists.   
"All the emotions that are very dangerous for a shepherd." Lailah finished for her. "And it isn't even 'just' Mikleo. He lost four of us."  
"That's why you have to let us talk. You could tell him what we're saying. It's not the best method, but it's the only one." Mikloe crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt he'd be able to hear us even armatized."  
"I guess you're right. Okay, I'll do it. Promised." She grinned, getting the same expression from the others in return.   
"Although," Edna started. "I hope for you we don't come across all too interesting ruins then."   
"What? Why..." The it came to her. "Oh no, no no... Seriously? Do I have to...?" Rose looked at Mikleo pleading.   
"I- I can hold myself back! It's Sorey that..."  
"Yeah yeah, we all know." Zaveid patted his shoulder. "Don't worry."   
"What?" The water seraph looked at him confused.  
"He's right, you don't have to explain yourself to us." Lailah grinned.  
"True. I guess I'll just have to cope with it..." Rose shook her head grinning.   
"Hey! What... I'm telling you, I can -"  
"Got it Meebo." Edna hit his side. "I'm tired now."  
"Seriously-" but no one listened to him anymore.

"Go to his room and have an eye on him."  
"Why me?" Mikleo wasn't whining, but he thought the others would be worried as well.   
"Because you need it more than we do. We are worried, but our storys are different."   
With that the others went outside the inn, probably going for a walk, and left him alone. Maybe they also wanted to think and be alone for some time. No matter how short their time with the shepherd was compared to his, there had to be an impact. Not being seen and heard anymore by him.  
Rose was asleep already and Sorey would be as well, so the seraph sighed and made his way to the shepherds room. They were right, he supposed. But he wouldn't be able to always have an eye on him. Sometimes that would just be too much. 

 

"Morning!" Rose greeted them the moment he and Sorey left the room. "And? Ready to get going - after the breakfast of course?"  
"Sure." Sorey grinned while Mikleo just nodded silently.  
"Then let's go eat." Rose lead the way and Sorey followed.   
Mikleo wanted to, as well, but a hand on his shoulder held him back.   
"Sorry. Next time we'll watch over him." Zaveid and the others passed him, leaving him to dwell on that sentence a while. Did he look that bad? It was true that he hadn't slept, but seraphs didn't need to and it shouldn't make a difference. Instead he had spent the night trying to read some books, but always ended up thinking about Sorey and their situation far too long, often and deep. He didn't know how they would know about that either, though, so he just brushed it off and took it as them being considerate and wanting to look over the shepherd as well.   
He didn't notice how Edna until now hasn't even said one word to tease him about his worries or state. 

After they finished eating they said goodbye to the innkeeper and made their way out of town. They decided to just head to the next town since there should be a seraph somewhere, and a doctor, since the one from the town they had been staying at had been out of town for some sort of education. The map showed the only way would lead through a path with some ruins on its side. Groaning Rose noticed the joy in Soreys eyes, even if it was dimmed and disappeared completely after a few seconds. She couldn't just leave it at that. Damn, this would be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. XD  
> I actually planned on updating less and on weekends, but reading the feedback and seeing how this story is liked, ..yeah. Wanted to write more as a thank you.   
> As always, feel free to point out mistakes. Helps me better myself after all.


	3. Traveling and sightseeing

"Tell him I don't think so. These ruins are definitely not from that time, as I believe that material it was made of had mostly been used in the time period prior to what he believes. After that it was barely even made anymore."   
"He says you're wrong because the material was from the previous period."  
"Mmh, you're right about that, but what if it had been started during the last bit of that period and was only finished in the next?"  
"You're right, from the way it looks the structure might just underline that statement..."  
"He says you're right because structure."  
"Maybe the architect himself or herself changed as well. That part over there seems to have a somewhat different feel to it."  
"He says maybe the aclrchitect changed because feelings."  
"That could be true, now that you mention it, I wonder what happened?"  
"Maybe he was old? Or children continued for him?"  
"Age and family.."  
"Or maybe a shared project!"   
"I see!"  
"He sees."  
"Look, over here, there's something written!"  
"Yeah, over here as well, but these seem to be more common scripts than those. I wonder why?"  
"Over here as well and he wonders why it's a different writing."  
"Maybe one of them is newer, the ones you found are more readable."  
"You're right. Rose, ask him if he can read any of his."  
"Gaahh, Sorey can you read?"  
"Wait a moment Mikleo, let me see..."

The group had been traveling for one or two hours when the first outline of the ruins appeard. Sorey had started talking abiy them almost immediately, but had stopped himself after only two sentences. Mikleo had not wasted any time, and looking at Rose he had continued talking about the ruins when she had nodded. That had been half an hour ago. Since then, everything the waterseraph had said had been 'translated' by the read head. Now the group had reached what seemed to be the center of the ruins and all of them had decided to take a break while the ruin maniacs could have their fun. The others would rest and enjoy the nice weather - well, maybe except Rose.

".... They seem to be having fun." Lailah smiled, folding paper cranes while watching them.   
"Meebo certainly is. Sorey seems to be getting more and more into it, slowly, but he does." Edna confirmed.  
"Heh. I wonder if she knows what she let herself get dragged into." Zaveid watched them grinning.   
"Ah, behind!" Lailah got up and in a fighting stance, ready to battle the Hellions that appeared out of some bushes. The others did the same.   
"They're aiming for Sorey again!" Zaveid was hindering them from getting to the shephrd though. "Tsk. All the time we were traveling. Can they tell he's weakened and want to take him out as long as they can?"  
"Hellions do act on instinct.." Edna protected Rose from a stray attack, making sure not to use her earth arts. Sorey would see these after all.   
"Tsk. Wanting to take the shepherd down while he's weakened. Just like these things."

"So, that's what it says." Sorey scratched his head.   
"I see.." Mikleo thought for a moment. "Why was that written there?"  
"He asks why it was written there." Rose sat, arms crossed and one eye on the fight that had just started, on a rock between the two.   
"What do you mean?" Sorey asked.  
"Carefully, from the right!" Lailah warned the others.   
"Got it!" Zaveid blocked the attack aimed at the shepherd. "The water boys side, from above!"   
"Yeah yeah. Be greatful Meebo." Edna took care of that one.   
"Stop calling me- ugh. Well, don't you think this text seems to have more of a purpose?"  
"He's annoyed at the others calling him names again and wants to know if you don't think that text had more meaning."  
"Eh?" Sorey looked over questioningly.   
"That first bit was unnecessary."  
"Oh. The first bit wasn't meant to be necessary." Rose scratched her head.   
"Ehm, okay." Sorey laughed lightly and then looked back at the words craved into the stone. "...now by reading it again, yeah, you're right Mikleo."   
"So maybe... Were they lovers? Or friends?" The water seraph held his chin in a thinking manner.   
"Lovers or friends?" Rose sighed, leaning back.  
"Lovers of course. The romantic way of building a ruintogether, why, that is one of the many ways of conveying feelings." Zaveid grinned. "Don't you think water boy?"   
"Shut up." Mikleo grumbled. "There's one behind the stone right next to Sorey."  
"Not anymore." Lailahs attack hit hard and defeated the enemy at once. "Also: there is a giant moving tree behind you Edna-san!"   
"Hah." The earth seraph jumped out of the way of an attack. "...there are apples, bananas and mangos growing on that Hellion. ...what is with that mix?"  
"Looks delicious." Lailah sighed. "Too bad they're a trap and poisoned."   
"I think... Hmm. It's hard to say." Sorey spoke up after some time again. "Maybe... Hmmm."  
"I know what you mean. It can be interpreted in both ways. Only the two of them would know for sure." Mikleo looked over to the shepherd.   
"He understands you and only the two of them know.." Rose groaned.   
"Yeah." Sorey streched.   
"Okay, now that that's over with -" Rose wanted to get up and leave, but Sorey spoke up again.   
"So, about those words you found..."  
"Gaaah...!" The red head let herself sink back onto the stone again. "Damn it why me?!"  
"Rose?" Sorey looked at her questioningly.   
"Rose-san, pleas don't stop yet." Lailah stepped beside her, the last of the Hellions finally defeated. "Sorey-san seems to finally have let himself go for now."  
"I know, I know..." Rose sighed.   
"...I know what you're wondering. They're just many words stuck together. There isn't even one correct sentence."  
"He knows, no whole sentences."   
"...maybe you need to read them differently? From behind?"  
"But this language was read normally.." Mikleo mulled it over.  
"But it was normal." Rose bit into an apple.  
"Maybe it was a code. For just them."  
"You're right. We wouldn't know that. There has to be some reason for the words to be here."  
"You're right there has to be a reason they're there." The red head was laying down on the grass now, rolling over.   
"Hmmm.. Let me have a better look. ...no. It doesn't seem to be just from behind."  
"Maybe from right to left, or maybe top to bottom?" Mikleo questioned.  
"Right to left top to bottom.." She was laying on her stomach, face hidden in her folded arms and muffling her voice a little.  
"Okay. Let's try it..."  
"...this is going to take some more time is it?" It was more of a statement than a question, Rose looking at Lailah but still speaking quiet enough for only her to hear. "Maybe backwards!" She translates what Mikleo had said quickly.   
"Yes. But please bear with it. It won't be every time after all." Lailah smiled, giving her an other snack.  
"Fine...." Rose took a bite. "Maybe not only the words but the text backwards as well!" She called out to Sorey again.   
Well, the Shepherd seemed to have fun. Considering the situation he was in she guessed she could let him have it now and then. 

 

"Damn it that was four hours!" Rose rubbed her head. "Gah, really, be grateful!" She pointed at Sorey.   
"Ahaha, so now she fully realised her position. Took long enough." Zaveid grinned, hat flipped back a little.   
"Meebo. So annoying."  
"Stop -.. I don't even care anymore."   
"Well, Rose-san, it was at least a little bit funny no?" Lailah asked smiling amused.   
"No it-" she started, but was interrupted by the Shepherd.   
"I am. Thak you." He looked at her earnestly, passing her when she stopped walking and continuing on towards the town they would hopefully reach before nightfall.   
"...so, feeling bad now?" Edna peaked out from underneath her umbrella.   
"..yeah." Rose looked to the ground, scratching her head and shaking it. "I'll do it again you know." She called out to Sorey, catching up with him and falling into his pace.   
"..." He just glanced at her, mimicking her gesture of scratching his head and then looked forward again.   
"...he won't be able to hold himself back when he sees some anyways. Even if Meebo has to start." Edna sighed, following the humans.   
"..yeah." Rose nodded silently. 

 

They reached the town just before midnight and were glad the innkeeper was such a nice elder lady. She greeted them, going out of her way to prepare some food as well. Sorey thanked her, but his mind was elsewhere.   
He knew he burdened Rose. He had wanted to stop himself from talking about the ruin compleatly, but when she had started translating he had thought he could take her offer for just a little while. Then he got so lost in that piece of 'somewhat-normality' that he completely forgot how she would feel. He knew she had been annoyed, but told him she'd do it again anyways. He couldn't always let her do that for him. He'd hold himself back better next time.   
Lailah, sitting unnoticed with him in the room for her to have the eye on him this time, sighed and looked it the window troubled. She didn't want him to give in to these dark emotions, not just for her and the others sake, but for his as well. He didn't deserve that after all.  
They would visit the doctor of this town and look for its seraph the next day though, so for now she was glad that Sorey was able to forget these things and go to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.   
> I had fun writing this, so I hope it turned out good and likeable as well. I'm not sure if I wrote it 'understandable' though. So tell me if you can't follow the events occurring, I'll try and fix it then.  
> As always, pleas excuse grammar and spelling, and feel free to point out what you did and didn't like.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, nothing is wrong? Nothing at all?" Rose asked the doctor once more, just to make sure.   
"Yes. His vital signs are perfectly normal, there is no virus or poison or anything unusual in his blood. I can't find anything wrong with his eyes and after checking his head I can assure you that there isn't anything wrong with that as well."  
"I see. Thank you." Rose nodded and left the house with the others. 

"So I guess that settles that." Zaveid 'tsk'ed. "Too bad. Well, would have been to easy I guess."  
"Of course he wouldn't find anything. He is a normal human." Edna twirled her umbrella. "Without any ability to see bings like us. He probably never once did in his whole life."   
"Edna-san is right. Just because there is something hindering him from swing us, that doesn't mean it would influence his health or body in any way." Lailah sighed.   
"So we're still where we started." Rose murmured, annoyed.   
"There is still the chance that a seraph would know, but we should have guessed." Mikleo looked around, somewhat annoyed. "This town doesn't have anyone to guard it either. No domain, no Seraph."   
"There should have been one at some point though, right? So maybe it's like with all the other places and he or she is somewhere close by?" Rose proposed, though it was far fetched. She regretted the words as soon as she had spoken them, too. "Oh, I mean..."  
"It's fine." Sorey grinned. "So I guess you're talking about finding a seraph? Should have figured there wouldn't be one here either. There never is anywhere."  
"Ah, yeah, hahaha..." Rose could hit herself for forgetting about the Shepherd. He'd been so silent since this morning, too. She supposed he was still somewhat guilty for what had happened yesterday - even though he didn't need to be but this was Sorey so who was she kidding - and he hadn't asked about anything when he noticed her talking to the others.   
"Come on, don't just stand there, tell him!" Mikleo only held himself back from elbowing her barely.  
"A, right! You see...." 

Sorey listened to what she was saying but his mind started to wander off as soon as she said they'd find a seraph. Weren't the seraphim they had found and asked to protect the town they were close to all corrupted and turned into monsters because of the malevolence? So this time wouldn't be any different, he was sure, but should he say something?   
He'd been thinking about this since Rose had told him the hellions had lost interest in him, but was that really true? Hellion's attacked anyone and anything they could to feed off them and become stronger, and he bet they didn't stop just because the one who was the biggest danger to them had lost his ability to see them. On the contrary, he thought it would only lure them in more and make them think they had a chance.   
But Rose hadn't fought once on their travel and he hasn't seen any of Edna's earth attacks or felt Zaveids air spells, which would imply they were either really not fighting or they were just doing it in a way he wouldn't notice.   
The first one would calm him, the second only male him only more anxious.   
On the other hand, he knew how he would react if he knew exactly that they were fighting, so he could understand Rose lying, but that didn't mean he appreciated it.   
He didn't have anything to prove one point or the other so he guessed he should just stop for now. This wasn't helping in any way. 

"...he caught on. We should have hidden it." Mikleo gritted his teath slightly.   
"What are you talking about?" Lailah was the first to ask.   
"I just realised, but every seraph we found and asked to protect a town was a monster, fallen to malevolence." Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorey isn't stupid. He knows that too. And I can only guess it brought him back to wondering whether or not Hellions really didn't attack."   
"Meebo, stop over thinking." Edna poked him in his side with her parasol.  
"I'm not. Didn't you see his face the last few minutes?"  
"His face?" Zaveid looked over to the shepherd. "Looks normal to me."  
"I said the last few minutes, not right now!" Mikleo was growing frustrated. "You didn't really thing he'd believe us no questions when we decided to tell him we didn't need to fight, did you?"  
"You are right about that, but what should we do then?" Rose whispered. "There's no way to take this back.."   
"..." Mikleo didn't say anything to that. 

The group went around town to ask people about any strange happenings lately. There were quiet a bit of rumours, ideas and stuff that seemed like it was made up on the spot just so the person could have something to answer.   
Shaking her head Rose sighed. They needed something to start of with, of they didn't they might be able to do it but it would just take so much longer. They'd have to search a giant area aroun town and battle any Hellion they saw even only a glimpse of because it could be a seraph.   
She was also worried about Sorey. Edna was with him at the moment, having an eye on him, but that didn't mean he was safe. Not from himself at least. The doctor hadn't come up with anything and there wasn't any seraph here, also no clue as where to search for one or where to search for the Hellion that even managed to get them into this situation.   
Yeah, if they could find the one responsible for all of this it might be easier, but even then - could they really risk just killing that Hellion without knowing what exactly it did? What if it just died but the effects on Sorey never wore off? But did they have any other choice? They couldn't just ask the hellionnor try to get the info out of it - Hellions couldn't talk, and Rose was sure they'd rather die than help get their worst enemy back to normal when they died regardless.   
Sighing she turned around and began walking back into the direction she came from, having reached the end of town. Maybe she'd meet someone else who knew something. 

Sorey gritted his teeth, then he remembered he was probably not alone even if he couldn't see anyone around right then, and stopped. He was frustrated with how little people knew around here. He realised that was a stupid thing to think. He didn't care right now because he was angry with himself. For letting himself get trapped like that back then.  
Then he shook his head and scratched it, wondering just when he had become someone thinking in a way like that.   
He wanted Mikleo. To be there with him, to talk to, to just... Look at him. He could just somehow tell he wasn't the one that was with him right then, he didn't know why, and he was a little disappointed by that. Not that he didn't want to see any of the others again, or hated their company, but...  
He'd been there. Since the first moment of his life he could remember. He'd been there, and he'd never left - if anything, Sorey would have been the one to leave the other behind. Now he felt left behind. He realised just what kind of being Mikleo -and the others - were all over again. And just how human he was himself.   
Was it so wrong for him to want to feel and talk to Mikleo again? Did he do something to deserve this? He wished this all would have been like the last time, where the blockade on his ablities to see his seraphic friends only lasted for not even a day. Back then he hadn't had the time to really think about things and realise just what kind of situation he was in, didn't have the time to start longing for his childhood friend this much. His chest seemed to hurt at these thoughts. What if he would never see him again? The hellion wouldn't help him regain his abilities in any way, and if not even Lailah knew what was wrong -   
He could almost feel the malevolence creeping up his back. No, he had to stop, now. He couldn't risk this.   
Shaking his head he started to make his way back towards the inn after taking a look at the sky and realising just how late it had gotten already. 

 

"...Miboo should be with him the next time. Zaveid can look after him tonight." Edna stated after the groups had reported what they had heard and Sorey had went to bed.   
"Why?" Rose asked somewhat surprised.   
"Because he's stupid and I don't want to deal with stupid humans."  
"Ah, so you got the feeling Sorey-san needs Mikleo-san by his side even without being able to see him!" Lailah concluded, clapping her hands together. "I see! Yes, I could imagine Sorey-san having a feeling of who is with him, so maybe he needs his-"  
"Whoa there, he has a feeling?" Rose interrupted her. "So maybe his powers start to come back by themselves?"  
"...No." Mikleo answered. "He had the feeling I was with him back then when he wandered outside the other town, too, and nothing changed since then. So..."  
"An instinct?" Zaveid offered. "There are humans who have the feeling they're not alone - and they're right all of the times I saw it since I was there - so maybe that instinct isn't sealable?"  
"I see.." Lailah thought for a moment. "Either that, or his powers as the shepherd are so great it was impossible to completely seal them all. In any case, if Edna-san has that impression now, then.."  
"Yeah. I'll be with him tomorrow again. I wasn't planing on leaving him forever or anything."  
"That just might be his fear though." Zaveid said before turning around, leaving the room and closing the door.   
They all knew that. The silence that fell was almost unbearable. They'd have to do something and swore silently to find a seraph the next day - it would give some sort of hope at least, and if they were lucky maybe they'd find a clue. They'd have to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> As always feel free to point out mistakes.


	5. Bad 'dreams'

Sorey was sleeping, dreaming, he was sure of that. Yeah. This couldn't be real.   
Rose telling him the seraphim didn't have any interest in him anymore and were fed up with spending their time with him, then leaving him alone - that couldn't be true. She said it herself, it had been okay for her to 'translate' between them, so the her that was staring at him madlt right now wasn't the real her. He hoped. With all his heart.   
But something told him this wasntw just a dream. It wasn't reality - he hoped, still - but it wasn't just a dream. It hurt too much and no matter how much he told himself to wake up or change what she was saying or how she was acting, which he should be able to do if this was a dream, it didn't happen. She didn't stop glaring at him, throwing hurting words at him. 

Then Mikleo appeared. The final point to him believing this was definitely a dream - he couldn't see his childhood friend right now. Even so Mikleo was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, looking at him with hatred, sadness and dissapointment. He wouldn't do that, wouldn't blame Sorey alone for what was happening since they didn't see it coming as well, so this had to be unreal. He was more certain of that now then before, because he still had that little voice in the back of his head that Rose really could be angry and that she had her mood swings.   
But not Mikleo. He didn't have mood swings. He wouldn't be angry. With Rose it was different - not that he didn't trust her, but he knew Mikleo for so much longer. So much it hurt to not see him, and it just hurt even more to see him looking at him like this even of it wasn't real.   
He was screaming apologies now, completely forgetting this wasn't - couldn't be - real, getting caught up in the flow of things, begging Rose to not be angry anymore and Mikleo to stay. He wanted to hug him, talk to him, hold him as close as possible and never let him go again so something like this wouldn't happen anymore.

Then everything was happening too fast. There was the enemy that was responsible for his situatuion, and he was behind Rose, and then her head was separated from her body. And then Mikleo was split in two. And then Lailah, and Edna, and at last Zaveid.   
And then that skeleton was looking at him, grinning brightly, whispering thongs to him he could not hear but for some reason were still tearing him apart on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to finally let all of this stop. He saw a second figure, someone or something he hadn't seen before, but he barely registered it. 

 

"He's not responding, at all, and I slapped him, threw him out of the bed onto the ground, dumped cold water on him-"  
"That was Miboo." Edna interrupted her. "And now calm down. You're not helping."   
"But he's having - a nightmare? A vision?" Rose was shaking the 'sleeping' shepherd, trying to wake him. "Lailah said it's the enemys doing!"   
"Yes, I can certainly feel that this is not a normal dream. But there isn't any sign that an enemy was here lately, so I really can't tell how exactly.." The fire user sighed worriedly.   
"Maybe it's the same thing that blocks his abilities? Maybe, if it's like a poison, this is an effect that just only started a little later?" Mikleo was cramming inside his head for ideas, but he didn't know what he could do to awaken his friend. The pain filled face and groans were tugging at his heart in the most unpleasant way and he wanted it to stop, for Sorey to smile again.   
"Possible. The only way, actually. We never left him alone after all. One of us would have realised if an enemy, no matter if it was that skeleton or something else, would have come here." Zaveid tried to hide his worry, not all that successfully. "I wonder why this only started now though. It's already been a few days, right?"  
"Maybe his power is being weakened little by little as long as he's 'poisoned', for the lack of a better word?" Mikleo scratched his head helplessly. "It doesn't matter. We have to do something."   
"But.." Rose was still shaking him, Mikleo was dumping some more water on him and Lailah tried heat. Nothing did anything to wake him.

 

"...what?! Still not enough? But I did it as instructed on the last letter, mixing it inside his food.."   
"Hmm? Hey, what're you talkin' bout?"   
"A, nothing, just wondering why one of the guests was so unsatisfied with his food even though I even mixed in the wanted stuff he gave me himself."  
"Bah, ya know how they are. Leave 'em."   
"You're right. Excuse me, I want to get some fresh air."  
"Sure."   
"....I'll do it, if you're listening right now, I'll do it! Just.. My son and wife, don't hurt them! Pleas! I'll mix the stuff inside his food as long as he stays every time he eats, so..!" 

 

"Now, keep writing the letter to your father!"   
"B-but, that man is innocent right?"  
"Silence! Do you want bad things to happen here!"   
"Mum! Wake up..!"  
"She won't hear you. She can't even see me. Only you, so you have to do this. Write. Or else."  
"...y-yes..! So leave her.."  
"I'll let you go if that person continues his travel. Now!"  
"Yes..!" 

 

"It's already nine in the morning now, we noticed an hour ago, what is with this?!" Rose cried out desperately. "We need to get him to wake up- but, how, we can't leave him like this..!"  
"Rose-san calm down, things will only get worse if you panic.." Lailah tried to calm her, unsuccessfully. Instead the two began to argue, Rose on the louder side with Lailah trying to calm her.   
"...huh? What are you doing here...?" Sorey was sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes and holding his head. "...not so loud..."   
"Sorey!" Mikleo was beside him in a blink of an eye, hand on one shoulder. "Finally.." He was more than just a little glad to see the other awake.   
"What happened?" Edna was eyeing him up and down.   
"We all want to know what happened," Rose started. "You were having a... Bad dream? In the middle of the night, -okay, an hour ago- and we were unable to wake you up, so we concluded it wasn't just a dream and maybe it was an enemy's fault. So, do you know?"   
"Umm...?" Soreys eyes widened for just a second when he vaguely remembered what he'd seen. "Well, yeah, I don't think it was just a dream as well. But I really don't know.."  
"Sorey, what did you see?" Rose translated Lailahs - and everyone else's for that matter - question.   
"Ehmm.. I'm not really sure. It's kind of like when you wake up and know you had a bad dream but can't remember it?" He scratched his head. Really, he only didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Not later. It had been just some sort of dream after all.   
"...he's lying." Mikleo sighed, shaking his head. "But the kind he won't change. I can tell because he actually did it smoothly this time."  
"Eh, so he can do that." Edna stated amused.   
"Only of things look bad for himself only huh? And to 'prptect' others or not 'annoy' them with his own problems." Zaveid drew his hat so it was shadowing his face.   
"I think so." Mikleo answered.   
"You think?" Edna spat, half real question half insult.   
"Because he usually tells me anyways." The water seraph ignored the insulting part. "I don't really know how he acts towards others with things like this, only saw it very few times back when we were in the village, because usually if something was wrong he'd come to me and tell me first, we'd solve it or he'd feel better, and then no one else even bothered." He explained, all the while watching the shepherd getting up and during something.   
"I see." Lailah folded her arms over her chest. "No matter how much he might miss us.."  
"He lost the most important one with you." Zaveid ended her sentence.   
"...how about we split up again and tell him this time that Meebo wants to come with him?" Edna proposed.   
"It's worth a try, I guess, he might talk about it just because he knows someone listens, but.." Mikleo looked away.   
"What? Sad you can't be there for him? You still are though. The rest comes as soon as we get his powers back to 100%." Zaveid grinned.   
"Okay, so listen Sorey, we just planned something." Rose started. "Mikleo will be with you today, just to make sure there really isn't an enemy somewhere who manages to do something to you so you get these dreams or something like that." Yeah, that was a good explanation.   
"Huh? Uhmm, okay?" He scratched his head, a little lost because of her bossy tone and the seriousness her voice held.   
"He'll be with you. All day. 24 hours. Right beside you, watching you, listening to you-"   
"A stalker?" Edna joked, causing the others to giggle.   
"No, not a stalker!" Rose laughed a little, watching as Sorey did the same.   
"Okay got it. I better behave."  
"Yeah you better!" She boxed him in the shoulder softly. "But... Now breakfast!" She exclaimed, making her way out of the room and towards the eating area. All the seraohim, minus Mikleo, were following. 

"...so you're still here. I guess you saw through me again?" It wasn't really a question, Sorey knew that himself. "...sorry." With that he followed as well.   
"Idiot." Mikleo tailed behind him, angry not at Sorey, but himself for not being able to give him a good tickle and tell him not to apologise. This wasn't his fault - and if it was, it was theirs as well. Non of them had noticed anything after all. They would, however, look out for the Shepherd more now than before. Because all of them were sure of one thing by now; their enemy wasn't just satisfied with him losing his powers. Whether they wanted him to give up and go home or hope for him to fall prey to the darkness was unclear, but non of them would let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is supposed to be ... Foreshadowing? Uhmm. Don't know if I'm all that good at these in-between chapters.   
> Hope it was still enjoyable and understandable.


	6. Needing touch and assurance

Mikleo was observing Sorey, and their surroundings, with the eyes of a hawk. He did not like the memories of the shepherd being tortured in his sleep at all, and he did not like the feeling if helplessness he'd had - still did have right then and there because Sorey was a bad actor. Very bad. At least in front if him. Mikleo knew Sorey knew he was with him and maybe, if it was anyone else, Soreys fake smile wouldn't be noticed. Maybe the shepherd wouldn't turn his head in Mikleos general direction, or let the first syllable of his name slip out of his mouth before turning around again and shutting it quickly.   
This was the first time, at least the water seraph believed so, he wanted to hit the other for a bigger purpose than just joking around and annoying one an other playfully.   
He wanted to do something.   
Had to.   
Now.

They reached a small river, Sorey sitting down on a bench placed by it, noticing an abandoned blue and black vest that had been thrown over the back it. Well, nothing important, the person it belonged to would probably notice anyways and come back to get it.   
Sorey sighed, stating at the water. It reminded him of Mikleo, his brother and best friend and the person he knew was right there with him but still so far away it actually hurt. He knew Rose would translate. No matter how bad Sorey felt about it, she would, for all of the Seraphim and she'd do it until the end of her days if he never got his ability back. But he didn't want that. It wasn't what she was supposed to do, looking out for him and being careful with everything she said because she was afraid she'd hit a sore spot.   
Sorey cursed silently in his head, something he'd never really done before. He didn't want this anymore. The dream was still fresh in his mind and with his situation he couldn't help the fear taking root inside his heart, silently whispering to him that he would be abandoned someday.   
He wanted to hug Mikleo. A desire that took hold of him so fast and out of nowhere he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, only realising he had said it out loud after wards. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about it though. 

Mikleo was shaking, hands balled to fists, brain working high speed and going through what he could do, what he wanted to do, what he couldn't do no matter what he tried, what was necessary to do, and then he looked at the bench, then at Sorey. Back at the bench, back at Sorey, and the he was cursing himself for being as stupid as he had been and not realising and doing something like that way sooner. He took a few quick steps, noticed Sorey getting up, getting faster and taking it, then turning towards the shepherd. 

He wanted to get up and leave, continue searching and get his mind off the untypically depressive thoughts he was having, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a floating vest. Looking at the wooden bench he was still standing in front of he realised it was the vest that had been lying there. Looking back to the phenomenon that normal humans would call 'ghostly' Sorey couldn't help but smile, laugh even, not because it was funny seing a floating vest but because he was happy. Right, this could happen.   
He observed the vest - Mikleo - coming closer to him. It looked like it was put on and buttoned up, and then it came even closer and - the arms went around him. The 'floating vest' was hugging him, and Sorey was stiff for a moment, but as fast as he could he was hugging back, arms around the piece of clothing, feeling the solid form of his Seraph. The vests hood was pulled up, showing him Mikleos head was resting on is shoulder face buried in his neck and suddenly the shepherd could swear he felt the soft air of his friend breathing there, the rise and fall of his chest against him, fingers clawing at the material of his clothes on his back, a whisper of his name even, and the all known word 'idiot'. 

"I know I am. An idiot. At least it feels like you said that. I'm sorry. I guess I just... Really am afraid, this time, of... Losing..." He didn't end that sentence, knew he didn't have to.   
"I said that, and I'll say it again, you're an idiot." Mikleo still had his face buried in the others neck, arms tightening around Sorey and shivering happily at the others tightening around himself in return. He needed that, as much as the other did.   
"You're probably worried too. I'm sorry I act like this."  
"I can still see and hear you though. I can still watch over you and protect you."  
"I know it's not true, but... That... Dream? Vision? It showed you all... Getting sick of me being unable to do anything and leaving, then getting killed, and I just.."   
"Sorey, we wouldn't, ever."  
"It just seemed to real."  
"It wasn't. Stop."  
"I don't know any of the others too long. I really don't want that to happen though.."  
"It won't, stop." He was getting somewhat desperate.  
"Rose, and the other Seraphim."   
"I know, stop. Don't even say it. You'll get me angry." His voice was quivering though.  
"You."  
"Sorey." He was gritting his teeth.   
"I don't want to ever lose you."   
"Idiot." He was shaking now, wondering if the other felt it.   
"Is it strange?" The shepherd laughed, though a little hollow. "I guess it is. Roses 'translating' is nice, really, but-"   
"I know, stop, you don't need to say it, don't-"  
"I want to hold you. And touch you. And I don't know why I got this urge so suddenly and so badly."   
"..." He was clawing at the others clothes even more now. "It's not strange. I guess..."  
"...you want to have what's out of reach. Or rather.."  
"..you only realise certain things after it's too late."   
Both of them didn't even really know what they were saying. The words just came to them, feeling right when spoken, so they did. 

They were standing there, holding the other, completely forgetting they were supposed to do something. Like looking for a seraph. For clues on how to get back Soreys abilities. It didn't matter right then, though, because they were content with just that then and there and they still had all day to keep searching because it wasn't even midday yet and they needed this. 

"Let's... Stay a little longer...?" Sorey felt himself getting pushed back onto the bench, and from the looks of it Mikleo was sitting down beside him, leaning against him. "Nah, Mikleo, what... How do you fell?" He himself knew he was afraid, but he was also confused. About what he wanted. About Mikleo. He couldn't put it in words, but he knew they'd have to - needed to - wished desperately to talk about this when the matter of his abilitirs was resolved. Mikleo would probably know what was going on with the two of them. He always knew what Sorey didn't.   
"You need to ask..?" Of course he was afraid as well, for Sorey. And he didn't know what was happening with him or himself when they hugged again, more like cuddled against each other while sitting side by side on the bench though. It felt so different. So new. So strange. Completely right. Yet this situation was so wrong. Mikleos heart seemed to tighten when he thought about how this - whatever it was - was something that was supposed to happen when they could communicate properly. When Sorey wasn't in the state he was in now. When Mikleo wasn't so helpless. When they could talk about whatever this was. He didn't know what it was. Maybe Sorey did, or maybe they could figure it out together. Either way, this was not how it was supposed to go, that he was sure of. Disregarding that, though, he concentrated his powers, needing to show Sorey.  
"..right. Sorry." Sorey sighed. "You know..." He stopped again, this time eyes widening and fixated on some floating water. "...Mikleo."   
"Sorey." Mikleo tried forming the others name with the water, but he wasn't used to it and it desolved in matter of seconds. He knew it was long enough for the other though. "Idiot." Again the water formed the word, dissolving quickly. Mikleo was annoyed, he'd have to practice this a lot more, but he smiled when he heard a true laugh from the shepherd.   
"Yeah. I am. Sorry. You're awesome. Thanks." He was too happy to say all he wanted to, but he knew the other understood.   
"Good you know it. Don't be. I...guest.." His cheeks gained a little red hue for a second. "And don't thank me. You know I don't want your thanks." Because this is a given, he added silently, though it didn't matter for Sorey didn't hear him anyways. 

 

They all met back at the inn they were staying at. The other seraphim and Rose happyly noticed Storeys mood had gotten a lot better and pestered a thight lipped Mikleo for answers he'd never give them because he just wouldn't hear the end of it ever. Soreyjust answered Roses quesrironong with a 'I guess Mikleo doesn't answer, so I won't as well.' and that was that.

"Well okay. Too bad, but I got something I want to day." Rose grinned. "Info."   
"What?" Sorey perked up, pausing in eating his food.   
"A kid and its mother are missing. The kid was always strange, said it could see things others couldn't and while the mother couldn't see them herself she believed her child. Some people are glad they're gone, because they thought they were strange. Others say they were too kind and nice to everyone and they hope nothing bad happened to them and that they cone back soon."  
"So the kid can see Seraphim and Hellion."  
"That has to be it." She nodded confirmingly.  
"So. Where did they go?" Zaveid asked. "This could be a chance to find out if there is a seraph here, even if we don't meet him and only can question the kid."  
"They say the two of then always go out into the forest every weekend to gather stuff for food and things like that. That was two days ago - if we're and they're in bad luck.."  
"No, we won't think about that, we'll go to that forest this evening." Sorey declared. "Or.."  
"Yes." Rose cut him off before he could day something stupid as 'or maybe I should stay'. "We can't lose time, we don't know what happened. Lailah can make fire and keep it bright even if it starts getting dark and all of us are strong so no matter what it is, we don't have to be afraid to go to the forest at night."   
"Yeah." Sorey and all the others nodded, finishing their meal and getting ready for a possible whole night of searching the forest. 

 

"They caught on."   
"I didn't write anything in a letter, you read them all-"   
"Shut up! Quiet. I need to think. ...traps."  
"...pleas don't hurt my mom...!"   
"Help me set them up and I won't. Come!"   
"Y-yes!"   
"...heh. They'll wish they wouldn't have come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure about that 'feeling' thing.   
> If humans walk into seraphs, do they pass through or bump against 'air'?   
> Not sure if that was in the game, but well. My story. I could correct it if it's wrong though so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

The forest was a nightmare. Traps and illusions everywhere - it was clear now, there was no way this could have been done by anyone or anything else than a hellion. Well, a Seraph may have been able to do these things as well, but really, there wasn't anyone who'd have a reason to do so. Adding to that, the whole forest almost even smelled like malevolence. The Seraphim and Rose felt sick, forcing then to rest every half am hour just so they could gather at least a little more energy and not collapse, or lose their focus during a fight with a hellion. Those didty seem to get any fewer either. 

Sorey knew they were fighting. He knew they all felt sick, and he knew there was nothing he could do. He felt bad, being the only one who was completely unaffected. He wished he'd at least feel it too, even if it was stupid, just so he wasn't the only one not suffering.  
He wondered how far they'd have to go. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on them relentlessly, though a cool breeze managed to make it bearable. That was all he could complain about, if he was the type to do so, or if it bothered him, but it didn't. He didn't mind the heat. The breeze was nice.  
Watching Roses pale face and knowing the seraphs felt the same wasn't.  
He really wanted to say something to maybe make them feel better, bur he knew there was nothing that would have that effect. 

They'd been walking for hours when they finally reached a cave.  
"....there's definitely someone - or something - in there." Rose paused, looking over to Sorey, slightly troubled. "...wait here?"  
"Yeah." He knew it hadn't been a question, it hadn't sounded like one, bit he suposed he should answer anyways. "I'll wait. If something's wrong and I can help-"  
"I'll scream to my hearts content. Got it." Rose grinned, nodding towards 'air', and silently made her way inside.  
"...be careful." He didn't like it. Neither the fact they would fight and he couldn't help, nor that feelong in his chest and gut. He had to be careful. He couldn't allow himself to feel that way. He'd endanger the others. 

"There." Zaveid nodded towards an unconscious woman and a chold sitting next to her, a strange insect like creature sitting in front of them, watching the two like a hawk. "...so, going on Sorey style or Rose style?"  
"What?" Rose looked at him questioningly.  
"Well, 'head-on-style' or 'assasin-style'?"  
"Ah, I see." Lailah giggled. "True."  
"Ugh..." Rose rolled her eyes, grinning at noticing that Mikleo and edna did, too. "Well, then, my style. Come on." 

"Keep writing! Tell him to use twice the dose from now on! That shepherd is going to drown in his worst nightmares, he'll regret deciding to stand against our lord!"  
"I- I am writing, I am!"  
"Well do it faster!"  
"Y-yes!" 

"Damn. You heard that?" Zaveid tipped his head back, recieving a nod. 

"He'll lose to the malevolence! He'll drown in it and love it, and who knows, maybe the one to kill all his most important comerades will be he himself. The all so mighty, all so nice, all so lovable shepherd!" A maniac like laugh was heard after the sarcastic statement. "And it'll be you and your fathers fault. Well, don't think they'd suspect a human - the chef of the inns kitchen - to be behind it, huh?" The Hellion laughed again, though, this time he was interrupted, sound breaking in his throat when ot felt a burning pain in his shoulder, scoffing annoyed when he saw a knife. 

"Well, thanks for telling us exactly what we wanted to know!" Rose jumped out of the shadows, followed by the Seraphim, who were firing artes at the enemy immediately. "Hey, you okay?" She was kneeling beside the small boy now, looking at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll have you out of here in no time."  
"Th-thanks... I- the shepherd, at the inn, I need to tell dad-!"  
"It's fine." She rubbed his head. "I know you didn't want this, and it wasn't your fault, and I'm sure Sorey won't be mad either."  
"Sorey? You know the shepherd?" The boy looked beside him. "Mum - I think it said it made her sleep, but -"  
"She's fine." Rose had checked the women. "She's just sleeping, that wasn't a lie. She was hit by an art ..." She mumbled the last part. "She'll wake up again soon. We'll bring you and her home right now, okay?" As soon as she said that, a screech was heard from the Hellion when it went down, covered in Lailahs flames of purification. "Come on." She nodded towards Zaveid, who sighed and took the mother onto his back. While he followed Rose and the boy, the others stayed with the slowly recovering Seraph.  
"Who ordered you to do this? Was it the Lord of Calamity?" Mikleo was trying to stay level-headed, really, but it didn't work. His voice was coming out pressed. "And do you know a Hellion that looks like a skeleton, wields magic and a sword, on a higher level than the normal ones?"  
"I-...I can't remember too much. I know that - yes, I was walking through town, trying to get my head off the malevolence, when I saw such a Hellion. A skeleton - it said I was perfect, already on the verge, then it used a spell, it hit, and then... I don't know anynore. O can't remember meeting the Lord of Calamity if I did, I'm sorry, and I don't know anything else-"  
"Well try to remember!" Mikleo snapped, slightly shocking Edna as well as Lailah. "That skeleton is at fault for blocking Soreys - the shepherds - ability to see and talk to us, let alone feel malevolence. We need clues, no matter how small-"  
"Mikleo-san." Lailahs hand was on his shoulder, stoppoing his rant. He sighed, closing his eyes and facing an other direction.  
"That... Those are bad news, but I really don't know anything, mich less how anyone or anything could be able to block the shepherds ability - ... But I think there is someone who could know something. There's said to be a very, very old Seraph who lives alone in the ruins of Dawn."  
"Ruins of Dawn? I've nevrr heard of those." Mikleo was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, suspiciously.  
"They're sacred ruins, said to have been made to honour a god of sorts, having been buipt in a way to capture the light of dawn in the finest ways. That Seraph living there is said to be thousands, even millennia of years old. Like a sage. He's said to know anything. Maybe..."  
"An old rock. Huh." Edna twirled her umbrella, turning to leave. "Well, we'll think about it." With that she was walking away, Mikleo and Lailah beside her. 

Sorey forgave the kid. Of course he would. As well as the chef cook, since he only wanted to save and see his family again. The reunion when they reached the town and entered the inn was heartwarming, but Mikleo couldn't suppress the anger completely. Well they were just human, a kid a mother who was unabke to do anything and a worrying father, but he still didn't like the condition Sorey was in now. No one could tell how long it would hold on, even without the sruff in his food. The father did give Rose some remnants of what he had put into the shepherds food, but whether they could find something out from so little was questionable. 

"I see. So there is a sage like Seraph in those ruins made for a god connected to Dawn-"  
"Is it just me or did your interest only get really piqued when we got to the ruins?" Rose grinned, rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed Sorey slightly.  
"Uh, well, of course not!"  
"Yeah yeah, of course not." She giggled, noticing the seraphs do the same. Of course they knew he wasn't less interested in that sage. Just different. "Well?"  
"I say it's worth a shot, well, if..."  
"Of course we'll go, probably would have without your consent. I mean, what other clue do we have?" Recieving a nodd from everyone around her she sighed. "But I'm beat for today. Come on. Sleep, eat, sleep some more and then let's get going tomorrow morning."  
"You want to sleep now? It's only five in the afternoon." Sorey looked at the clock.  
"Yeah, but.. well. I'm tired." She knew the seraphim were, too.  
"Oh, ...well, okay." He realised it now. Of course the malevolence would have its toll. "I guess I'll go to bed then, too. Nothing much to do anyways. Maybe read."  
"Yeah, you do that, ruin maniac. 'night!" Witb that she left, followed by edna and Lailah, Zaveid and Mikleo staying woth Sorey. Two were better than one with how tired they felt. 

They all did rest. Somehow they, and especially Rose, had the feeling the trip to those ruins would be very draining. In one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new chapter seven. I really was dissatisfied with the last two - three if you count that small one - chapters, so here it is.  
> I hope it turned out better.  
> I'm still sick, don't know whether it'll get better or worse from here, but well.  
> Well.  
> Hope this turned out good. Or at least acceptable. Really wanted to write something, just not sure of it's as good as it looks to me, since, well, sick and all that. Tell me what you think, I don't feel like deleting too many chapters again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also really sorry for missing an update. Had too much to do, was too stressed, and now got sick as well, and just so you know, I'm not sure if I'll manage to update next weekend. So thanks to everyone still here, putting up with me if you are. Hope you enjoy and will continue to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd reached the ruins after a three-days hike. First an open field, then hills, then a small forest and then the mountains. And then, finally, a lake and in the middle of it the ruins of dawn. They hadn't even passed a town on their way there, realising just how secluded those ruins were, wondering just why no one had settled down near it. It was beautiful, and judging from the plants that grew around the lake the earth was full with plenty of minerals to grow food.   
That's when it started. 

"I think respect."  
"He says that could be the case, or maybe it's just an unspoken rule to leave them in their beauty. Also, maybe there's a town in one of the other dorections near here."  
"That's also respect though, right? And maybe near this place, but not right here correct? But maybe it's sacred, I wonder if we're even allowed to go?"  
"He says you're right, even if someone tried to settle down here some time ago and something happened so he couldn't stay it'd probably be respect, or fear. Also, you're the shepherd. He doubts you'd be forbidden to go anhwhere."  
"So you mean maybe someone tried to live here but something bad happened? Like what? And ... I guess you're right, but depending on what happened - if something happened - maybe it's too dangerous?"   
"He says to look over at the left shore of the lake and that those look like buildings that have been either left to crumble or maybe have been flooded. Also, strangely, there are places that look like they'd been fields to plant food also over on the left side where nothing is growing at all. Judging from the looks of the remnants of those houses it should have been quiet some time, but there still isn't one single plant where the 'fields' have been, or are. He says he thinks it's not dangerous to visit. Just to stay."  
"Hmm... You're right. I didn't see all that at first, but I was searching the right side, so.... Wait, do you mean that, as soon as someone starts to try and live here, nature itself repels them?"   
"It's what he says."  
"Well, how... The Seraph! That sage-like one!"  
"He says yes, maybe he protects this place. Maybe because of who was worshipped here maybe to protect this rare untouched nature."  
"I see. That definitely could be the case, either one. We'll have to ask to make completely sure but - you know what that means? Maybe we can hear the history of these ruins from someone who experienced it!"   
"He says yes, that could be possible and he's also as excited as you are."  
"This would be a first, and just by looking at the ruins, you can tell there's so much that did, could and would have happened, so..."  
"Seems like it's not only been used for worshipping so yes you're right."  
"Maybe someone lived there too? Like priests?"   
"Maybe, also sacrifices?"   
"I don't think so. I mean, yeah, that up there looks like it, but I think it was used to grt closer to the heaven."  
"Maybe."  
"Or maybe it was used to make fire, like a giant candle. But then it's even more of a possibility that someone was sacrificed.."  
"Possible."  
"I just don't get that feeling of people having been sacrificed here from this place, you know?"  
"He does."   
"I guess we'll see as soon as we're on that island and can ask the Seraph who's supposed to live there." Sorey stretched. "Let's take a break though, it's getting even darker now."  
"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air and going off to start a fire. "Break!"   
"Uh.... Aha.." Sorey laughed, scratching his head. "Thanks again...."   
"Didn't hear what you just said! Never hear what I don't need to!" Came the response from Rose, who was now cramming in her bag for something to eat.   
"...yeah." Sorey joined her, and the others he supposed, by the fire and ate something as well.

It was past midnight, he supposed, when Mikleo woke up. He looked around, slightly disoriented, and noticed neither Sorey nor Lailah, who was supposed to stay awake and stay guard, were here. The water seraph got up, started walking and searching, but didn't have to do so long. The two of them were sitting near the water, Sorey observing the ruins and Lailah him, in silence. He wasn't surprised by that. Sorey still had those drug-induced 'nightmares', they were irregular but there, and after he woke up from one he'd always step out to get some air. They were outside now, so of course he'd just step away from the group a little to not risk and wake them up. Also, he had to admit, the view of the ruins and lake during night with a cloudless, start sky, was quiet beautiful.   
"Ah, Mikleo-san." The woman got up, passing him on her way back to where Rose was sleeping on the ground. "Maybe you are more fit for this."  
He nodded, continuing on his way towards Sorey.   
"....Mikleo? Where'd Lailah go?" Sorey started after a few seconds of the water seraph standing beside the sitting shepherd had passed. "She was here before, right? Well, I guess she was tired and you switched?"   
"No, but... Well." Mikleo was looking around, unable to spot anything like the vest he'd used that time before. Then he stopped. He still wasn't too good at it, but...  
"Ah." Sorey smiled at the 'something like that' that wad formed with water. "Well, it doesn't really matter." He paused, unsure. "You... Think he still lives there? And we'll get at least a hint?"   
"Of course!"   
"That was fast. Sorry. I guess I'm just... Well..."  
"It's okay. I get it."   
"Mmh." The shepherd paused again. "I wonder. Can Lailah, Edna and Zaveid do something similar?"   
"...I don't know. Edna."  
"Yeah, she'd be able to form words out of stone. Lailah maybe with fire, but Zaveid..."  
"Using leaves? Dust?"  
"Heh, maybe. Would be kind of funny, but even shorter than yours right?"   
"Well. Excuse me."   
"No no, don't get me wrong. You're good at this. You're great. You're awesome."  
"That wasn't. All for this. Right?"   
"All for your ability to do this with water? ...maybe. maybe not. You know, Mikleo, I always thought you were awesome. What with your power, and abilities, and the fact that... You're always here for me."  
"Sorey?"   
"I wonder. Is our relationship... Still the same as it was back then, before we left the village?"  
"Sorey."  
"Yeah. Sorry. We... We should talk, really talk, about this when I have you back."  
"Never lost me."  
"I guess I didn't. I... Guess."  
"Not convincing."  
"I know. Just... I'm thankful for Rose, really, and for you being able to do this - even for just being able to somehow tell it's you who's with me, but..."  
"Touch."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"No."  
"....no?" He was a little confused now. Should he not apologise? Or didn't he accept the apology? "...Mikleo?" Sorey asked after a too long silence and no water words.  
"Sorey..." He tried to form more words, but he didn't have the control anymore. "Damn it." He gave up for the moment, sitting down, trying to collect himself. "I want to as well, you know.. I know how you feel, that this isn't enough..." He tried again. "I want to, too." He sighed somewhat uneasy and somewhat relieved when he managed to form just those four words.   
"Mikleo, I'm sorry..." Sorey realised what had happened now. "You're not... I mean, you're not.." crying, right? But what would it do to ask that? Nothing. Nothing at all, since he couldn't proof the trueness of the others answer. "Hey..." He took off his shirt. "Is this okay?"   
"Sorey." Mikleo took it immediately, putting it on, and then sitting down beside the shepherd and leaning against him, arms around the others naked upper body. "....smells like you..."  
"Mikleo." Sorey hugged back, again uncaring how it must have looked like for outsiders that he was hugging a floating shirt. There wasn't anyone there anyways. So, with that, they just stayed that way, wordless, shoving their worries aside for now. 

Lailah was watching, excited and sad at the same time, trying to form words with her fire. It worked - somewhat - and she wondered just how much Mikleo must've practiced to be able to do so much. She'd talk to the others once they were awake. Maybe they could converse with him without Rose. Even if it was just a little.   
She really hoped they could get back his ability soon. He looked lost as well as happy right then, first emotion not fitting him at all, and they'd have to do something about that. Before the two of them realised just what exactly it was they were feeling. Before they lost hope, and before sadness and maybe even malevolence could take them.   
For now, though, she just watched. Protecting. Hindering any enemy to disturb the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to weekly updates.   
> I'm good again, so yeah.   
> Tell me how it was?   
> Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Figuring out a cure

Zaveid and Edna were completely for the idea of trying to converse with Sorey through their elements, even though one showed it more than the other and through other signs.   
The three seraphim - minus Mikleo since he was busy with nerding about the ruins together with Sorey and Rose as their translator - had started discussing the topic as soon as they had entered the ruins, which hadn't been too easy. The first problem had been how to reach the island, which had been solved quickly thanks to Mikleo creating a path out of ice. The second had been a giant rock which had been desteoyed quickly with Ednas help and the third had been opening the door. There were a lot of openings in the ruins walls but they had soon found out that those were impassable due to seraphimic arts. So, going the traditional way and forebidding Edna to just bust the door open they had solved the riddle.- which had been reflecting light onto a certain spot on the door to open it. Easy enough. So now they were making their way through the long corridors, the two ruin maniacs analysing and talking about the smallest things while Rose was getting more and more tired. She didn't want to stop though, you could tell, simply because of two reasons; she didn't want to hear what stupid things Sorey would have to say, or think he had to say, and she wanted to help them. 

Sorey couldn't see it, but all the others could. How Mikleo would watch him carefully, be by his side in an instant as soon as there was a Hellion or he was in danger of walking into a trap of some sort, the way Mikleo always looked happy when he was the one chosen to keep watch over the shepherd, the way he'd try consoling and calming him down when he had a vision which, thankfully, slowly got less. The way he was looking at him. First like a friend, considerate, but recently confusion had joined which, probably without he himself noticing it, changed into such a caring and loving gaze it made Edna sick, Lailah squeal, Zaveid grin and Rose hope desperately the two wouldn't have to go through this any longer than necessary. Which all of them hoped, but they couldn't do too much more. Only search, find the answer and cure the shepherd no matter what it'd take.   
Worst case scenario would be him not getting his ability back ever again.   
Best he'd get it back right at the spot, it popping up again as if nothing had happened.   
Okay would be taking just a little more time.   
All of them, at some point, had to admit that the best case scenario was pretty much a dream. 

 

"There he is..!" Rose stopped in the middle of her telling Sorey that Mikleo had said something about ancient architecture in certain parts of the world when she spotted something, or someone, and pointed towards the person. "It has to be! He looks stone old and you can tell he's not human-!"   
"Rose, that's not nice and we want to ask him for help so..." Sorey stopped her in her ramblings. "Why are you so excited?"   
"Why? Why aren't you excited?" She rolled her eyes, concentration back on the Seraph. "I'm sorry, but are you the old, sage like Seraph who is supposed to live here?"   
"Mhh." The Seraph, an old man with a short white beard and no hair on his head whatsoever started at them, looked them up and down. "Who are you? You solved the riddle needed for entrance."  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Rose, these are Sorey, the shepherd, Mikleo, Lailah, Edna and Zaveid." Rose introduced them. "Sorey and Mikleo solved the riddle, and we're sorry for just coming in here if it's forbidden, but we need your help. The shepherd needs your help."  
"Mhh..." The old seraph stepped in front of Sorey, who was not giving him any attention at all. "a shepherd unable to see seraphim. What is the meaning of this?"   
"He's able to see them! ..well, usually. He got his ability to do so... Sealed, maybe? That's why we're here, we hoped maybe you could tell us something. Human doctors couldn't find anything and non of the seraphs did either."  
"I see. So tell me. What occurred?" He listened to Roses and the seraphs explanation of how they were lured into a trap, separated and Sorey got his powers sealed. "...that is an onld art you have to deal with." He sighed after hearing the explanation and examining an unaware Sorey who only got a warning for what was happening from Rose. "I'm willing to listen to you and give you advice because you're the first guests I've had here for a long time, and also because this boy is the shepherd. After all, he is pure and I can sense he has enormous potential and power. However, I am unwilling to accompany you. I need to stay here and protect and maintain this place to a certain degree. So. One of you has to come to me. I'll give you a magic art, which will be visivle as a seal of some sort, and explain the art used to lift the curse - which had to be done with the enemy that placed it alive and in short reach."  
"So that skeleton has to be close to us and alive while we lift the seal?"   
"Yes."  
"I'll do it." Mikleo said, no hesitation in his voice at all. "If that's fine." He added quickly.   
"Yeah, go ahead." Zaveid nodded.   
"Sounds to troublesome. I don't want to do it anyways." Edna twirled her umbrella.   
"Okay." He nodded himself afyer recieving one from Lailah as well.   
"You? Well. Listen closely. You all too, just so you know." He grabbed Mikleos hand between his own, starting to cast an art. "As soon as the enemy is near you'll have to start. Stand opposite of the shepherd, concentrate on the art I give you now and to cast it. A circle will appear on the ground. The enemy has to stand in it during the last phase of lifting the seal, because the art needs to directly analyse the enemy's power to cancel it."  
"Makes sense." Zaveid grinned. "Can't erase a word without knowing what it was written with."   
"Trouble." Edna was listening carefully though, already forming a plan of caging the enemy with earth so he could be close but wouldn't interrupt the art.   
"I would teach you the art, but it's an old one that required me myself years of training. You do not have that much time. If the seal isn't lifted it may well happen that the loss of his avilities will be permanent." He finished casting the art. "So use it carefully. The art will disappear after two tries."  
"So I have only two chances." Mikleo looked at his hand, a magic circle embedded on the back of his hand.   
"At least not only one." Zaveid sighed.   
"You never know what might happen, and I know enemy's don't cooperate. Though, two ist the most I can cast and give you right now. I am a little out of practice, though even in the past I was only able to cast it three times in a short period of time. It does require quiet some energy."  
"Thank you very much. That's already a lot." Lailah bowed respectfully, followed by the other seraphim and Rose and Sorey after seeing what Rose was doing.   
"So thank you." Rose rightened herself again. "A... Wait. He loves ruins. Can you tell him about these?"   
"Well," the old seraph looked between her and Sorey. "you are welcome to visit me again."  
"Thank you." This time Mikleo bowed. "I think he'd like that better than having Rose have to translate."   
"I would say so, too. He strikes me as such a kind of person." He grinned. "Well. Have a safe trip." With that he turned around, leaving. "I look forward to talking with this ages shepherd in the near future."  
"He looked kind of tired." Mikleo said.   
"Let's leave. We'll come here again. Rose-san? Would you.." Lailah looked at her questioningly.   
"Yeah." With that, while walking out the ruins and back over the frozen part of the lake towards hard, solid ground, she explained everything that had happened in exact detail to Sorey.   
"... That's going to be dangerous." The shepherd sighed, troubled.   
"C'mone. Danger is all of our second names. Let's do it." Zaveid grinned, watching somewhat more at eas as the shepherds face became a little less troubled when Rose translated.  
"I guess... We'll see. And Mikleo-"   
"He didn't say it yet but was opening his mouth so I'll say it. Don't need it." Rose grinned. "Well, where to next?" She continued on, ignoring possible complaints Sorey could have had.  
"Next town. Need information." Edna said.   
"Yeah, next town it is. There's not much to do anymore - we know what to do. So all that's left is searching for that skeleton, finding it as fast as possible and lifting that annoying curse. Let's go!" Rose pumped her fist in the air.   
"Yeah." Was the answer from all of them.   
They all were a lot more enthusiastic about these things now. There was the possibility of them taking too long and thr loss becoming permanent, but non of them believed that would happen. They knew they hadn't lost their shepherd - and he hadn't lost his seraphic friends - so the air was a lot lighter than before. So, knowing there was a "cure", they started making their way towards the next town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiet a few things changed, so I don't k ow whether I'll be able to post on weekends. I want to upload a cgaoter a week, it could just be it's on Friday or Monday or something like that. I have to get used to my new schedule first before saying anything specific.   
> Sorry for making you put up with that, thanks to those who do put up with it.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> I'm not too sure about this chapter, the way it's written and the way they can lift the seal, so tell me your opinion?


	10. Sings of malevolence

Sorey wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe his friends when they told him 'no, there aren't any Hellions here', 'no, no one is fighting', or 'no, don't worry, the malevolence isn't that bad'.   
But he couldn't. There was no way Hellions had lost interest in both of them, him and Rose - who still was able to fulfill her dutys as squire. 

He was happy though. Shortly after he and Mikleo had started communicating through his arts the others had joined too, even Edna seemed to be giving it her all, and they'd been able to hold small, short worded conversations through that.   
It made him feel happy and bad at the same time. He was able to see that it must be hard to form words and hold something similar to a conversation with him, judging how short they were from the Seraphim's ends, and they wouldn't have the need to waste their energy on him if only he wouldn't have that problem.   
He hoped they wouldn't get in a bad situation during a fight just because they ran low on energy by communicating with him. He'd never forgive himself. Didn't already, but even less then. 

He had to calm himself though. He was sure there was some malevolence within him, growing by the day, but no one was saying anything. He wondered if they didn't notice or if they let him feel bad emotions for once, having decided only to talk about it with him if it became too bad. Maybe they knew he wouldn't be able to be completely without malevolence in this situation.   
Buy he couldn't let himself relax just because they might understand him. He was endangering all of their lifes, them being seraphs, with himself feeling that way. They were bound to him after all, he was their vessel and they'd become Hellions along with him. So he had to take a deep breath, shake his head and go back to concentrating on the way they were going. 

They'd been through two towns by now, having asked around for any strange happenings, humans and serahs alike, but nothing out of the ordinary. He wasn't quite able to believe that there had been seraphs protecting the towns, judging from how Rose - and probably one or two of the seraphs - had snuk out at night, conveniently having found the seraph next morning.   
Well, nothing he could do about that. 

"Did you hear that?" Rose had stopped, bringing him out of this thoughts, looking around. "I think there's-"   
She was interrupted in whatever she had wanted to say, being brought to her knees, when a domain, so strong even Sorey in his predicament could at least feel it a little, appeared.   
"Rose? What's wrong? What happened?" Sorey was beside her, kneeling, holding her steady because she looked like she was about to fall over completely any second, probably because of the strong malevolence.   
"It's- it's like back then, it was weak at first, but know-"   
"Back then?"   
"Guys! Behind -!" She grabbed Sorey, jumped back a few feet dragging him along, dodging an attack that had left a for Sorey visible crater in the ground.   
"It's the skeleton!"   
"What? Wh-"  
"Mikleo! Mikleo, start-!" She didn't let Sorey finish whatever he had wanted to say. "Stay here, don't move, Mikleo is starting now, we'll protect you so don't worry-" she looked over to somethin and stopped. "Fast!" Drawing her knives she jumped towards something he couldn't see, slashing at it. "Don't kill it though! Remember-!"   
"..." Sorey just watched things playing out - couldn't do anything else - and balled his hands to fists. "Guys.." 

 

"He appeared out of nowhere!" Zaveid cursed. "why, what does it want?!"   
"Good for us." Edna was acting nonchalantly, though her face betrayed her. She was as serious about this as the others.   
"Come on, we need to use this chance!" Lailah was using her fire, watching as her attack didn't even leave a scratch. "Nothing?"   
"Damn it!" Zaveid jumped back. He and Edna weren't doing any damage either.   
"It's just been standing there, staring at us. It didn't do anything more than that first attack." Edna glanced toward the crater. "What is this? A game?"   
"Maybe, for it." Rose grimaced.   
"... malevolence..." The skeleton grinned. "... Shepherd, malevolence... There..!"   
"What? What's it blabbering there?"   
"Sorey-san and malevolence? Does it want him to have it?" Lailah was alarmed now."  
"Wait, he said 'there'." Rose was more serious now.   
"Impossible. We'd know, we'd be able to tell."  
"Wait. What if-" Rose started, but was interrupted.   
"Closer! Bring it into the circle, fast!" Mikleo shouted, interrupting their thoughts and pushing the subject aside for the moment.   
"Fast!" Zaveid tried moving it, along with Lailah and Rose, while Edna prepared and Earth-trap that'd hold the thin in place within the circle.   
"It won't even budge-!"   
"There's no time, come on!" Zaveid shouted. "Rose!"   
"Yeah!" They fused, using the strong wind currents they could control to finally move the hellion.   
"Almost!" Mikleo was concentrating, drawing the art out as long as possible. "Hurry- what?!"   
"...ha...haaaahaaa!" The skeleton laughed, teeth clattering, and was enveloped in black smoke.   
"What is it doing?!"   
"Running?"   
"Damn it no-!"   
"Blow it in quick, maybe I can hold it-!"  
"Can't see damn it-"   
"I can't draw this out any longer-!"  
"Haaaahaaahhaaaa!" 

An explosion, everyone was blasted at least twenty feet backwards, and when the smoke lifted nothing was left. 

"Guys? They-!" Sorey was up and on his feet again first, looking around for Rose and hoping to hear from her if everything was okay with the others as well.   
He'd been useless. They'd tried that are given to them by the old seraph, he was sure, but it didn't work obviously, he wasn't able to spot anyone beside the red haired girl and now, because if him, because they wanted to help him they were all injured -  
"Rose are you okay?" He was beside her, helping her dlstand up, acting as a crutch.   
"I'm fine. Is it.. " she looked around. "damn it." She shouted, boxing a tree beside her as she didn't spot the enemy anymore. Everything left was a giant crater with a radius of forty feet having even blasted away the trees. "It's gone-"   
"How is everyone?" He asked, not really caring, just hoping they were all okay.   
"They're fine, just some scratches." She reassured him after looking off in foir different directions, nodding towards each. "... we're sorry. This is our fault. We weren't able to do anything-"   
"It's fine. I know it's strong. I'm glad everyone is okay.." it was the chance to get back his abilities. They failed. They were injured. They would have to fight that thing again. Because of him.   
"But it was the chance to grt it back!"   
"I know." they all did. "... we'll be better prepared next time. Still have a shot right?" He hoped he sounded as enthusiastic as he had intended to. He didn't want them to have to fight it again. Just because of him. He was a burden to them, he was slowing them down, he should just -... Leave.   
He suddenly felt very light. As if he'd finally found an answer to a question he hadn't known he was asking himself.   
Leave.   
Not be a burden anymore.   
"Let's get to the next city or a save location and rest." He suggested, voice steadier than before. "I can wait a little longer. I'm not mad or anything." He reassured her when Rose looked at him apologetic and with regret in her eyes. "Next time." He wouldn't be there and he hoped they'd give up because of that but it was fine to say that for now.   
"Yeah. We'll find a strategy." She seemed determined. 

They left, making their way towards the next city. 

Mikleo was watching Sorey. He wasn't sure he liked the way he was looking, even if it seemed pretty normal, something was off. He was oddly quiet and ... At peace? He didn't like it Jo matter what and he decided he couldn't let him out of his sight.   
The skeletons words echoed in his head, along with an unfinished suggestion one of them had been making.   
It couldn't be, though. He didn't sense anything.   
He couldn't deny what he saw though. His friend acting the way he did - Mikleo had never seen that before and it was scaring him. It couldn't be good.   
He'd leave it for now, though. Non of the others seemed to have realised something, all of them trying to make strategies, so he'd shove his worry to the back of his head for now. He'd still not let the other out of his eyes, though. That much was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, damn it, my schedule is too tight. I had absolutely no time at all last week and only barely enough this week.   
> So, until it gets better, I'm going to so it this way:   
> I'll start updating my stories every other weekend. I'm sure I'll have enough time for a chapter then, and if I have more time then maybe I'll surprise you with two chapters in two weeks, but for now one every two weeks is all I can be at least a little more confident in managing.   
> Sorry about the delay and the longer waiting time, but I don't want to have to stress myself out because I have to worry about not getting a chapter out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and will continue reading, and tell me what you think of this chapter? I hope my lack of time isn't too noticeable.


	11. Escape

It was the middle of the night, a moonless one, and Sorey was thankful for that. He wasn't able to see much, hit his feet here and there, but it was fine. In exchange others weren't able to see him either.   
He knew he'd been alone when he left. He got the feeling one of the others -not Mikleo, thankfully, it would've been harder if it were- had been near him most of the night but whoever it was had left shortly before Sorey decided it was time. Maybe they'd waited for him to sleep and then meet up and talk about some things he wasn't allowed to hear, because he sensed all of them in Roses room and was sure he'd heard muffled whispers, though it could've been his imagination. Maybe they just didn't want to go through the pain if looking after him any more.   
Just one more reason to leave.   
He wouldn't be a burden.   
Not anymore.   
So, as soon as the seraph that had been with him had left his room and he was sure he or she wouldn't be back all too soon hed gotten up and out of the inn, sneaking just a little farther away from it because he didn't know how alert the others were and whether Zaveid was watching the winds movement, and started running as fast as he could as soon as he felt it was okay.   
He wanted to get away. As far as possible, it didn't matter where to, just away.   
They'd been hurt.   
They needed to protect him even though he couldn't do anything for them.   
He felt just like those humans Edna disliked so much - depending on the Seraphs without giving something back.   
Some rational part of his brain told him he was overreacting, told him it was okay because he could repay them one day and they were strong and wouldn't die just because they'd been hurt trying to help him and that at least Edna would say something if she was fed up -   
But he didn't listen to that part of his mind.   
He felt like it was unnecessary.   
He just felt sad, like a failure, and maybe he should just give up and stop trying to regain his abilities. He wasn't worth seing the seraphim anymore anyways.  
So he shut continued running. 

"He's gone!" Mikleo was pale, shaking slightly, as he stormed back inside Roses room.   
"What?"   
"Sorey! He's gone, he's not inside his room anymore! He's not in the bath, or anywhere inside this inn-"   
"Maybe he went for a stroll? Men do that sometimes." Zaveid suggested, though he too was slightly worried. "Maybe he needs to think."  
"What if an enemy appears though?" Lailah asked worried, stopping her folding.   
"I don't think he just went for a stroll." Mikleo was baling his fists, looking at the ground. "Today - after we failed and the enemy got away - he was ... Strange. He was worried, about us, and angry at himself, but then, suddenly.."  
"What?" Rose started to have a bad feeling. "You know him best, so what is it? I noticed his reaction, too, somewhat, but..."   
"He seemed so at peace. Like he'd reached some sort of.." he swallowed hard. "conclusion."   
"A conclusion?" Lailah repeated, standing now looking ready to go outside at any time. "What kind? What conclusion?"  
"I don't know!" He bit back, swallowing again. "I just... Felt like I shouldn't leave him alone. Or out of sight. It felt like.. something bad will happen if I do... If someone does - but we needed to all meet up and make the plan for the next fight, and -"   
"You were injured and needed rest. The spell took a lot out of you. And yeah. We needed to plan stuff. Seems like we don't need to worry about it not being resolved yet though." Zaveid pushed his hat forward so it was shadowing his eyes. "Gotta need to find our shepherd - Sorey again, first."   
"Yeah." 

They were all out of the inn and running in different directions in a flash. They didn't know how much time Sorey had before them, how far away he'd made it before they noticed he was gone and whether he'd slowed down yet or maybe he was on some sort of transportation like a nightly carriage or a horse but all of that didn't matter to them. It couldn't, they couldn't think of the possibility that maybe it was too late already to hinder whatever was happening or about to happen. It'd tear them up inside. 

Mikleo resisted the urge to cry. In despair as well as in anger. He could do that when he'd found his Sorey.   
The events were repeating themselves in his head over and over again, from the enemy appearing to the unfinished suggestions about Soreys state of mind to the enemy disappearing and Sorey being so oddly at peace.   
What if malevolence was taking over? What would happen then? It couldn't be - they'd all notice, they had a pact, all of the seraphs themselves would turn Hellion - but what if that connection was more blocked than they'd thought?aybe the contract was still there, maybe he was still the shepherd and Rose still had her role, but what if there were some things that really had changed after all?   
If Sorey was consumed by malevolence - Mikleo didn't even want to think about it. He wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to really fight Sorey, he knew that, but -   
No, he was thinking too much. Shaking his head he concentrated on the path in front of him. Maybe Sorey was just over thinking things as well and left out of guilt, maybe he didn't lose his self.   
He wouldn't.   
He just couldn't.   
Mikleo needed Sorey. He'd get him back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still following this. Again, sorry about the long waiting time. Hope you'll continue liking this story though.


	12. Finally

It was cold but he coukd make do. It was lonely but he'd get used to it. He missed them but he'd get used to that as well.   
The worst times were when he turned around, preferably when he'd found some ruins, and tried talking to Mikleo.   
Only to realise he wasn't there anymore. At all. Nkt that he just couldn't see him, but that he'd tun away and left the guy he grew up with, looked at like he was his brother, who he'd never before been seperated from for that long - he didn't know whether to count the time when he just wasn't able to see him as separation or not. He knew that he was pathetic though.   
One week. That was the amount of time that had passed since Sorey had run away, leaving his friends. Strangely - or maybe appropriately enough, the nightmares came back again, though he didn't know whether it was his own doing or these 'drugs', for the lack of a better word, were actibg up again. He supposed it was the first, since he'd been getting better and even though they felt real they didn't feel like before.   
They were what he'd done to himself. By leaving. By telling himself he was a burden and they were better of without him.   
He still did think so, though. That wouldn't change as well.   
And he felt it. Felt like his heart, mind and body were going to rip apart, felt like he lost grip on what was wrong and what was right, felt unbearable emotional and physical pain rip through him.   
Was this what it felt like? Becoming a hellion?   
He couldn't, though, and he wouldn't. It'd risk everyones safety. He'd only be more of a burden than he already was. 

He wished Mikleo was there. 

 

He was running, again or still he wasn't sure, but he decided it didn't matter. For only the briefest of seconds an icy chill had wrecked his body, fear filling him up to the brim, desperation keeping him going even when it had stopped.   
Mikleo had lost count on how many days it had been since they'd all seperated and started searching for Sorey. He didn't care. He hadn't heard anything from any of the others since, hoped someone had already found him and his efforts were useless - he'd be fine with that as long as it meant Sorey was safe.   
Only what he'd felt told him otherwise.   
Somehow he just knew Sorey was still out there, hope lost and alone, but still fighting as not to cross the border. Because he knew going back would be almost impossible for someone like him, because he probably didn't want to let go of his humanity, and because, even though Mikleo didn't like that thought, Sorey didn't want to become a burden. An enemy.   
Being a burden. Mikleo had the feeling that was why he'd left. That shepherd had just put together his own solution, damned their opinions to it and taken off with it. Nevrt looking back. Never asking him. Never turning to him because he thought even Mikleo must be sick of him.   
He shouldn't have left him out of his sight. He swore himself he wouldn't. He blew it. Big time.  
And now quiet an amount of time had passed. Too long for his liking. Too long to still reassure himself that the shepherd was still fine.   
Too long for him to take it without havung to fight tears gathering in his eyes from falling. 

He calmed himself. No. Sorey was in a situation worse than himself, even if it was his own fault, and he couldn't let weakness take a hold of him before he found his Sorey. Before he was sure he was okay. Before -   
His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a lonely figure walking down a dusty road leading apparently towards some ruins.   
There wasn't a cloak.  
Mikleo almost screamed in desperation when he spotted the blue shirt. And the pants. And shoes. And earrings, as soon as he was close enough to see them, even the hair was right, and when he spribted to get in front of the other -   
"Sorey..." He almost couldn't believe it. For a second he thought he made a mistake, this wasnt the shepherd after all, his eyes were too empty, face void of any emotion, but it had to be. "Sorey!" He manifested his staff, making it visible for humans, using it to make a sort of blockade for the shepherd.   
"Mh...? M- ... Mikleo..?" Soreys eyes went wide, and he wanted to turn and run. No, this wasnt supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be found - but he was stopped. He felt arms wrap around him, and when the surprise lessened he spotted Mikleos clothes when he looked down. Floating. He must have made them visible for him. Right. That was a possibility. They hadn't thought about it before. "Mikleo..." It was a whisper, holding emotions he himself could not decipher.   
"Sorey you idiot..!" Tears were spilling out now, though he didn't even bother trying to hold them back. "What were you thinking, having ideas all by yourself, leaving by yourself -?!" He was screaming at the shepherd, knowing he wasn't able to hear him but still just havung to say it. He pulled at the man, leading him to a small pond. Recreating what he'd just said with his water artes.  
"Mikleo, I..." He was searching for words, feeling the small tremors against gis body where Mikleo was pressed against him again. "Don't..." Cry, he wanted to say, stop it, I don't want you to feel that way, but he couldn't. This was his fault. "I- don't want to be.." a burden, a liability, a hurdle you have to live with, but nothing came out again. It didn't have to. The Seraph understood.   
"You.." he understood too well, somehow was able to understand why the other was feeling that way too, but still didn't accept it. He punched the other, not just one of their gentle jabs when they were fooling around, making Sorey go to his knees and hold his stomach. Mikleo was kneeling in an instant as well, hugging him again. Tears finally somewhat dry but still messed up non the less.   
"I.. get it." It was Sorey who was crying now. "I went and thought things on my own, then went and acted on these thoughts on my own as well. But -!"   
"No buts!" A splash of water drenched the both of them, effectively silencing the shepherd again. "I don't want to hear that. Sorey, I don't want to hear it..!"   
"I'm... Sorry... Mikleo.." there was surprise in his voice, like he couldn't believe what was happening. "You... Searched..?"   
"Of course!" He punched him again. He needed to bring his emotions across, needed to teach this stupid guy a lesson.   
"I..." He was silent. "I need to... Time. There.. we can camp out in these ruins. Let's.."   
"...fine." Mikleo felt and heard the overwhelmed emotions in the others voice. He was stupid, to be this thrown off because his friends had been searching for him, because Mikleo had cried, but the water seraph realised one thing again. Sorey had been close to becoming a hellion. Even if this wasn't like him at all, he needed some time to digest all of it. For the darkness that almost took him to leave his heart.   
So, getting up and pulling the shepherd with him towards the direction of the ruins, he gave in.   
He wouldn't leave the other alone anymore anyways. He was a seraphim. He could do without sleep just fine.   
He'd stay with and protect Sorey, the way he'd done it for so many others and Mikleo as well. He'd show him it was okay to be the one needing help for once.


	13. Realisations in the dark

Sorey had been staring at the wall of the ruins for quiet some time. Mikleo didn't like it. There was no excitement in the others eyes, no sign that he was even aware of his surroundings. Given they were inside a ruin... Well, it was more than just a little unsettling.   
But he understood. He knew Sorey was going through a lot right now. No matter how self - induced it was. Well, except for the sealing of his ability.   
Sorey was probably fighting and arguing with his thoughts and feelings right now because Mikleo could tell, even though he still didn't unterstand why they hadn't felt it, that there was a lot of darkness inside the other. That he'd been so close to become a hellion.   
That he'd almost lost him.   
That thought was still the worst to him. He'd almost lost Sorey.   
Not being able to contain himself he moved from his position, leaned on a wall a few feet away from the other to give him space and observe him, towards the shepherd only to sit down beside him and lean against him. 

Sorey was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt just that happening. Felt the solid weight of his life long friend against him. Felt that distant warmth.   
Felt slight shaking.   
He didn't do or say anything. Just started wondering, again, what he'd done. But as much as he regretted doing this to Mikleo, as much he just wasn't able to regret how he felt and that he left. He couldn't, it'd been too much, to suffocating.   
But maybe he should have taken Mikleo with him.   
At the time he'd been sure the other wouldn't have wanted to come with him, but maybe, just maybe, he would've understood him and come along instead of trying to hold him back because he would have given him time. Just the way he was doing it now.   
This wasn't just about Mikleo, though, he realised. Rose, Edna, Zaveid and Lailah - theye were in the picture too, and he had to wonder if they were still searching. They had to have split up, and he hadn't noticed Mikleo sending any kind of note. How shoud he? Zaveid could, maybe, but...   
Then again, there really wasn't a need.   
He'd hurt them. He was the reason Mikleo was shaking against him, had cried, had almost lost his mind -   
An intense self hatred was building up inside him.   
He was the reason they were taking so many detours, everyone had to look out for him, they had to fight that strong enemy non of them was able to stand up to -   
It was too much.   
He should have just ended it, should have just finished his pathetic life and stopped being a burden to everyone and everything, shoud have just left them alone and they would have been sad, maybe, for a short time, if even, but they'd have been happier than before -   
He didn't understand what was happening from one second to the other.   
Everything that had been building up. Every small emotion he hadn't even noticed before. It was all coming back, a strong punch in the gut, stronger than Mikleos had been, and he didn't know how or why this was happening now -   
He didn't care anymore though.   
He didn't want to hurt Mikleo though.   
He wasn't strong enough anymore though.   
He was at a loss.   
"...please... I can't..."

 

"Sorey! Sorey!" Mikleo had noticed almost immediately what was happening. "Come on, you're stronger than that!" He was shaking the other, screaming, begging for him to fight.   
"...please... I can't..."   
"No..! Sorey, please, no, you can't do this it's-" not too late, you can still fight, but Mikleo wasn't blind. He saw the tears. Knew the other was not strong enough anymore. "Sorey ..." He stood up and took a few steps back, readying his staff, eyes shadowed by his bangs. "Sorey.. it's okay. Leave it to me."   
"...!" Sorey stopped shaking, stopped breathing for a few seconds. A grin, getting wider and wider, was on his lips. Darkness was surrounding him. Looking up Mikleo saw yellow eyes. "Kh..hnhnhn...!" He was shaking with suppressed laughter.   
"...Sorey."  
"Yo, Mikleo. Would you look at that. I can see you now. Should have done this so much sooner." He was smiling - a dark smile, no happiness or any other kind of good emotion present.   
"No. You shouldn't have done it to begin with." He was readying artes, not firing them yet, but just being safe. "Get lost. Give me Sorey back."  
"Why but I am Sorey." He took steps forward while Mikleo took some backwards. "The guy stopping you. The guy slowing you down and being responsible for all the troubles you had lately. The guy you didn't care enough for to have an eye on and only decided to run after him when guilt crept on to you -" the hellion stopped, looking like it had been punched by some invisible force.   
"So you didn't just give up..Sorey.." Mikleo quickly caught himself again. He had a not so small chance. He needed to use it. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have noticed something, should have noticed it sooner, shouldn't even have allowed it to go as far as him feeling the need to run -"  
"Shut up! It's too late now!" He drew his sword, jumpong towards him. "Die! Die!"   
"Sorey! Listen!"   
"I am and I'm sick of it!"   
"I'm not talking to you hellion! You aren't Sorey! You're a creature created by his unnecessary, useless and stupid doubts!" He underlined all of his words by firing his readied artes. "Stop it Sorey!"   
"Shut up!" He got a hit, his sword connecting with Mikleos ribcage and throwing him back, destroying two walls and having him hit the third one hard.   
"Sorey... Wouldn't... Destroy these ruins like that..." He coughed. That had hurt. He needed to do something. He knew, if he let himself get killed by Sorey, he'd fall into darkness completely. "I'm.. getting him back. My ... Sorey..." He had only a second to realise what he'd said before he heard footsteps coming closer, grabbed his staff, got up, looked at the others face - "see, you're crying."  
"Shut up..!" He started attacking again, swinging his sword at the other but not getting an other hit in.  
"Sorey. I'm not mad. It's fine." He continued dodging. His chances were getting better. "I don't like you becoming this. I don't want it. But I get it." He parried the sword, the hellion holding against his staff, trying to break his defence, but he wouldn't budge. Their faces were only apart a fee inches. "You broke down. It's fine. A lot happened and we can't always be strong. But it's okay now. You know it right?"   
"I said shut up-!!" But the tears wouldn't stop flowing.   
"I'm here. And I don't want to lose you...!" Mikleos eyes were getting watery. He couldn't, not now, not when it'd only make fell Sorey worse but - "do you know?" He finally realised it, so - "what you mean to me?" He couldn't hold back anymore and the tears started flowing - "you mean so much more to me than I ever realised before..." Why did it have to be now?   
"Mi..kleo.."   
"..!" He looked at the other again, and his eyes were still yellow but his expression, the fact that he was lowering his sword - "Sorey." He couldn't hold back, taking a quick step and hugging the other for all he was worth. "Sorey! You idiot-"   
"I'm... I'm sorry, Mikleo -" he stopped. "No I'm not, die-" again. "This is - why-" an other time. "I'm so sick of it-" "no, it's my fault, my thoughts-" "shut up you don't get to say anything-"   
"Sorey .." he didn't know what it was that made him act like that. Maybe it was his overwhelming feelings. Maybe desperation. Maybe something else, but he stood on his tip-toes and-  
"Hmf?!" Soreys world stood still when he felt the others lips on his own. Focusing his eyes he saw Mikleos closed ones. "...mmh.." he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. Letting his sword fall to the ground he grabbed the other, one arm around his back the other hand burried in his hair, holding him so he couldn't draw back. He felt both their lips moving, felt the trembling of the smaller figure but before he could panick and think about what he could've done wrong the others arms were around him and the smaller body was pressing against him even more. It felt like something that should have happened so much sooner, something he'd been ready for all his life, something so natural he wondered why it only habbened now.   
"Sorey. Please..." Mikleo whispered against his lips, tears still falling, hands clutching the fabric of the others clothes. "I know you won't be able to see me anymore, you'll have to face reality again, but please, I'm always there, so come back..!" He felt the others lips press against him again, both of them slowly going into their knees. "You'll see me again, trust us...!"   
"Mi..kleo..." His hold was loosening. "I'm... Sorry. I'm.. so stupid..." With that he let go, darknes leaving him, Soreys body going numb and falling into Mikleos hold completely.   
"...at least you know it now..." He just sat there, holding the other. It'd be okay now.  
It'd get better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for so long. A lot was going on and I just didn't have time and nerve for writing.   
> Hope you like the chapter and thanks to all of you still putting up with me and finding this again or never having lost it.   
> Hope I'm not too much out of practice.


	14. Reunion

It was dark, but not in the bad way it had been before. He felt safe for some reason, like it was okay to just let go for once and relax.   
He also felt like he'd done that long enough for now. Consciousness was crreping up on him, and for a split second he wanted to stay in the darkness, not face reality and just keep sleeping like this, but there was something drawing him back.   
No, someone.   
Mikleo.  
He had to see him, well, at least tell him how sorry he was and how stupid he'd been and that he wouldn't do it again. That he'd learned his lesson. Nearly becoming a hellion and attacking him -   
His eyes snapped open at that thought. He'd attacked Mikleo. Was he hurt? 

"Mikleo?" He looked around, searching for a sing. He could feel the presence. Just not see him. It was okay. He'd see him again after they defeated that enemy. "Mikleo, are you okay? I attacked you right? I -"   
"I'm fine." There was water floating in the air, forming the words.   
"I'm glad. I'm so sorry. I... I won't do it again. Think stupid things like that.."   
"Promise."   
"I do. I promise." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "What... What about the others? Where are they?"   
"Split up." Was the first, followed by "next city" and "probably".  
"So we need to search for them. I hioe they're okay."  
"They are."   
"Well... Better than me I guess - no, no I am good." He paused again, seing the sunlight filter through a few cracks in the ruins. "Let's go?"   
"Sure." 

The walk was silent. They came across one or two monuments, but neither Sorey nor Mikleo tried to strike up even a short conversation.   
Sorey knew he himself was just still shocked. From his own failures and what he'd almost become. He was fine now, but still a little reluctant.  
He couldn't see Mikleo. He trusted the other wasn't hurt, but.. his feelings. Normally his expressions and gestures, no matter how small, would make him an open book to the shepherd. But now he couldn't see him. Didn't know in which way the other was affected. Wondered if he should ask but was too reluctant to do so. This was his fault after all, and this time it was rational to think so. He'd been the one acting unthinking on stupid thoughts.   
He wondered where he'd be now if it wasn't for Mikleo.   
The Seraph didn't try to form even one word.

They reached the city in a few hours, it havung been closer than they'd thought. Sorey just wanted to ask whether they should look around first or just book a room in an inn because the others probably would have done that - or do that if they weren't here yet - as well. He was interrupted by a very angry, very worried Rose sprinting towards them. 

"You!" She hit him hard, causing him to fly back a few meters. "What did you do?! What were you thinking?!" She sat down on his belly, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him. "We're you even thinking?!"   
"Ro- I'm so-"   
"Don't give me that!" He hit him hard once more, got up and turned to where Mikleo must have been. "What happened?!"   
"..." Sorey couldn't do anything more than wait and read the "you idiot" out of flames, the "stupid" out of earth and the "moron - Zaveid" out of fire again. He'd noticed the wind seraph couldn't do too well with communicating with him - the leaves were moving too fast for the shepherd to read.   
"What?!" Roses fist was in his face again, painfully, and he could almost feel the anger and worry and relief flooding off all the present seraphs and her. "Hellion?!"   
"I... Yeah. It was stupid. I'm sorry."  
"Hah-?!" She was interrupted, looking towards where probably one of the seraphim was. "...Lailah says you won't do it again after such an experience. And that you probably punished yourself enough already..."   
"I won't. I know now that... Well..." He couldn't really explain it. Didn't need to, because Roses hand was in his field of view again - this time extended, for him to grab and be helped on his feet.   
"We booked rooms at the local inn. Let's rest." She grinned, probably still digesting all she'd heard about what had happened, but seeing he himself was already doing the punishing. "Guess you learned your lesson."  
"I did." He nodded firmly, following her.

"And, you?" Edna poked Mikleo in his side with her parasol.   
"Huh?" The water seraph was brought out of his thoughts, looking at her questioningly.   
"Ya look like seven days rain and you're way too quiet." Zaveid layed one of his arms on Mikleo shoulder. "Something more happened you didn't tell us?"   
"Not really." He looked towards the direction Rose and Sorey had disappeared towards the inn. "Just...nothing important."   
"Oh my." Lailah was in front of him almost immediately. "Could it be, you realised something?"   
"What..?"   
"Oh! I get it." Zaveid grinned, though it had a strained edge to it. "Bad timing. Really bad. Goof for you, but I'm sorry. You can come to me. I have advice for when he can see you again." Now his grin was full on, without the edge.   
"Hah?"   
"Better don't do that. His advise probably isn't good at all." Edna walked by, towards the inn. "Come on."   
"Wait, wha-"   
"You can come to us if you're not feeling good." Lailah offered, following a Zaveid who growled something at Edna.   
"What are you talking about?!" Mikleo was running after them.   
"Ah, young love." Lailah whispered and giggled.   
"In the worst of timings." Zaveid added.   
"Well, we can do something." The blond girl countered.   
"Oh, Edna-san, you-"  
"Hmf. Do it alone." And with that she was too far in front of them. 

They could think about how to help later. For now, they had their shepherd back. They'd have a far better eye on him from now on though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, back to updating every other week. Sorry about that. I'll try to maybe update more often as soon as I have the time for it.   
> Also, really unsure about this chapter. Feedback please?  
> Hop you liked it.


	15. Getting back on track

He found spending time with everyone was making him heal and forget about his worries and stupidity quicker than he'd ever thought. Walking around the city with Leilah and striking nice short conversations,sitting in a cafe with Zaveid and having to try hard not to laugh at the people's expressions when they saw a flying pen, quietly wandering around with Edna and helping Rose with her shopping. After all of them had digested what had happened and seen how hard he was still punishing himself for it, feeling guilty all the while and being unable to think normally out of fear even one bad thought would make him think stupid things all over again, they forgave him. Not like they hated him, or were mad - all of them came to the conclusion that there had been enough signs to show something was wrong, to show their shepherd had been starting to go down a wrong road. They thanked Mikleo a dozen times for putting up with their mistake and ignorance as well as with Soreys stupidity, but his only answer was that he'd been just as much at fault.   
It really was easy to just go on and ignore the fact that he'd almost become a hellion, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd never be able to forget. He didn't want to forget as well, as much as he wanted to, and he himself knew that sounded stupid but it had been an experience. One that he shouldn't ever forget and maybe be thankful for because now he knew what would happen if he was that stupid again, which he wouldn't ever be again from then on. 

There was one thing bothering all of them though. The fact that non of the seraphim had been affected when Sorey started to become a hellion. They should have been able to feel it, and since they were bound to him, become hellions themselves. Why hadn't that been the case? Roses answer seemed to be the simplest, but it also made sense.   
Sorey wasn't able to see them, and they'd thought that was the only problem, but maybe there had been more damage made than that.   
Out of curiosity they made Sorey say Lailahs true name, trying to use their combined power, but nothing happened. No matter how transparent they were for him, not being able to fuse shouldn't have been affected by that.   
Which proved Roses Point. He was more affected than they'd initially thought, and even though the bond between them was still strong and there it had been blocked in quiet a few ways. 

Sorey really wasn't sure whether he should be sad or happy about hearing this, because it meant they were even further away than he'd thought, but it also meant he hadn't endangerd them when he'd almost lost himself. And he was more than just a little thankful for that. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if any of them would have had to suffer because of his immaturity. 

Mikleo on the other hand had different problems.   
He had noticed just what had been going on inside him when everything happened, had realised he'd had these feelings for a long while now and wondered about just what to do with them. With himself. Now that he knew he noticed so many things he hadn't before and it was making him unsure about everything. How should he meet Soreys eyes when they had broken the curse? He deserved for Mikleo to stand tall and for their eyes to meet, for them to hug with the feeling of reunion and the brothers they were supposed to be.   
Wasn't he just destroying everything they had with his feelings?   
His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard someone coughing behind him, turning around and seeing all the other seraphim. 

"What is it?" He asked when they just kept staring at him.   
"Well, was just wondering." Zaveid started. "How often do we gotta tell ya that ya should come to us with yer worries?"   
"Mikleo-san, Zaveid-san is right. We told you when you came back. It is unhealthy to keep things inside. "  
" I'm not - "  
" And we don't know how it'd affect him" Edna interrupted him. "It's possible that, even though he can't feel it, our negative emotions and the things troubling us, or us losing hope, or whatever could be happening with us, still does affect him."   
"But-"  
"Ya wanna risk something again?" Zaveid knew Mikleo knew what he was implying, if the stiffening of his shoulders was any indication.   
"I think it's all our fault. We all were feeling down with what was happening, and I am sure Sorey-san was affected by our feelings through our bond, if even just a little. "  
" But the bond has been blocked. " Mikleo stated, a cold shower washing over his back.   
" Yeah, so we wouldn't feel the shepherds pain. But it'd be so very convenient for the enemy if he could still be affected by ours right? "  
" Is that even possible..? "  
" We don't know. We'll have to think it is though. " Edna was twirling her umbrella." Don't tell me it wouldn't make sense to you. "  
"... It would. Too much." Mikleo sighed. He should have been more considerate, and with how dark his thoughts had been about to grow he was feeling guilty now.   
"So, what is it? Love trouble? "  
" Wh-"  
"Ya can't hide it. It's so obvious it almost hurts. " Zaveid grinned." Ya want some advice? "  
" It's fine, I shouldn't even-"  
"Go ahead and kiss the guy as soon as ya can. "  
" What?! "  
" It's so obvious. " Lailah smiled, hiding her giggle behind her hand.   
" Sorey is just as much as a fool as you. Anyone can see how much you gawk at each other - of he could because he can't see you, but he's doing it in his thoughts." Edna turned around. "It's almost creepy. "  
" What, I'm not - " He stopped. "... We?"   
"Tsk, of course they themselves realise the latest." Zaveid rolled his eyes in a well meaning manner. "Ya worried yer gonna destroy something?"   
"There is nothing to destroy, though. Only something to make bigger and create something new." Lailah smiled, knowingly, reassuringly.   
"You mean - "  
" So dens Meebo. I'm sick of this conversation. " With that Edna turned and left.   
" Still a child. " With that Lailah and Zaveid also made their way back towards the inn, leaving Mikleo to his thoughts.   
He wasn't alone for long though.   
" Mikleo? " Sorey was approaching, slowly, seemingly looking around but Mikleo knew it was just show and that his senses were doing all the work.   
" Yeah " it was a convenient thing that there was a river here.   
" So you are here. I'm glad, I was worried. Everyone was always around, but you were gone so much..." He paused , getting ready for the subject he wanted to talk about. "Are you... Still angry after all? Or hurt?"   
"what"  
"I feel like you've been... Avoiding me. I did hurt you, didn't I? Maybe... Maybe not physically but.. " He was kneeling now, not bowing but looking down, hands in his lap, shaking. " I'm sorry. I never meant to... "  
" Stop "  
" Mikleo ? "  
" I was ", " just thinking ", " not mad"  
"..Really? " Sorey shifted, unsure. " I see. " it wasn't too far fetched. He couldn't see or talz to him anymore, so he supposed Mikleo wouldn't come to him with his problems. Maybe the other thought he was too fragile for that now, too, because he'd almost fallen.   
"about " a pause. " you" the water seemed to be shaking a little if it wasn't Soreys imagination. "us"  
"You were thinking about us?" He paused, wondering what exactly that meant. "Did I-" he was starting to get afraid, but a splash of water in his face silenced him.   
"Not destroyed " a long pause, but he felt there would be something more. " my fear"  
"What? Why should you be thinking that, you didn't do anything bad, rather you saved me!" He got up, earnest face. "Don't think that! There's nothing that could make me hate you- you're the most important person to me and I could never even think of being without you or hate you!" 

"Sorey..!" Mikleo was red, hands shaking, observing the way Sorey started to get red as well with realisation of what he just said and trying to form together some stuttering, nonsensical excuses. "Me too" He formed these words with water, shaking, right before Soreys face to make sure he saw them. "Feel the same"  
" Mikleo... "   
" Damn it.. " he observed the way Sorey was smiling, the brightest smile yet after his loss of powers, and wished Zaveid hadn't been so right. This was the worst timing. " when you see again" ha paused, watching Sorey focusing all his attention on his watery words. "we talk about" a pause again. "our feelibgs". He felt like an idiot for even having the idea of writing this, but he felt like it had to be done. Sorey looked confused for a moment, then his face was red again and he seemed unsure, and Mikleo was certain he wanted to make excuses. "mine changed" a pause. "probably" this wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, but he was only giving signs. They could talk clearly later and then, that would be how it should be. "same as yours" and "changed right" just because he was unsure himself. Sorey paused again, a little shocked, and then smiled as bright as before again.   
"I really hope they're the same. Yeah, they did change. Mikleo, I... " he paused, interrupting himself. "really hope I'll be able to see and touch you again fast."  
"Sorey..." He felt his heart skip a beat when he thought about what Sorey had maybe wanted to say. "me too" was what he formed, smiling just as bright as the other. 

With that they could go on, back to their journey and restoring Soreys power again. Because now everyone was over with it and ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it this took so long. Out of last years stress and right into a writers block. And I wanted to write so badly too....   
> Really, thank you very much to everyone still sticking with me and finding their way back here.   
> I'll be able to update a lot more often now.   
> I hope my writing hasn't suffered from not doing anything for so long and I'd really appreciate your feedback.


	16. Chapter 16

When the two if them came back to the inn they received knowing looks from everyone, eve though Sorey could only see Roses. When he asked her she just grinned and shrugged, making her way outside to do some business or another. Mikleo didn't have it that easy though, because Zaveid tried to give him some advises and Edna was thinking up one name to call him after an other while Leilah wanted to hear exactly what had happened and they just didn't leave him alone.   
Sorey was standing there, noticing all the others presences piled up and grinned, even laughing slightly and telling them not to tease Mikleo too much. Mikleo was shocked, the good was and then smiled gently while the others grinned, glad to hear the Shepherds laugh.   
Later they all sat on the same table, eating and laughing even though Sorey couldn't hear it but he just knew from how the things on the table were moving seemingly through magic that everyone was enjoying themselves. 

Night started out all right. Sorey hadn't had a bad dream anymore in a long time, glad whatever had been given to him had lost its effect, but there was something holding him from just relaxing and getting to sleep. He could tell the one looking after him tonight was Zaveid, and he felt as though the wind seraph was observing him closely, probably trying to figure out why his Shepherd went from carefree and happy to nervous and alert but Sorey himself really didn't know so he didn't say anything to the other.   
All he did know was that he'd had a really bad feeling all of a sudden, a cold shower going down his back and suddenly he felt like running away and hiding, but he wouldn't do that no matter what. The air seemed to get thicker, and he could swear he could feel some malevolence right then and there even though that should have been impossible with his incapacity to do so. 

"This feels like.. " It was getting stronger, and when it was almost what felt like right next to him only then did he recognise it. "It's him! That hellion that sealed my power-"   
He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he instinctively sprang from the bed just in time to see it being cut through. Sorey felt Zaveid scrambling and ready altes, - had he not felt the presence approaching? - but Sorey needed to stop him.  
"Wait, this is a hotel, we can't fight it here-" He was glad when he felt the attack stopping and didn't resist when wind started pushing him out of the room. An other wind pushed open the door across the hallway and only a few seconds after Rose and probably the other seraphs were outside and on all of his sides. "We need to get outside, if possible even outside town, we can't fight here-"   
"You're right." Rose was staring daggers at the air, and then she turned and started running, drawing Sorey along. "And we won't lose this time. One last shot." She looked over at what had to be either the enemy or a seraph and nodded. "We won't fail this time."  
Sorey knew she must've looked at Mikleo if the feeling he had was anything to go by, because his presence felt jumpy, if it could be called that. Right. They only had two tries at this. It had to work this time, even if they didn't kill the enemy they at least weren't allowed to miss their shot. 

They were halfway through town, Rose informing him that the enemy was still following and that he seemed angry. Sorey wondered if that was because he was getting impatient or because he had been able to resist becoming a fallen shepherd, but Rose just shook it off and told him to be happy that the hellion was being so cooperative. Sorey knew attacks were already being exchanged by the way something was shattered here and there or scratches that were appearing on ground and house walls but he knew he couldn't do anything and he didn't let it get to his head this time. They were strong. It was all right. They were doing this because they wanted to and not because they felt some sort of responsibility or guilt. They were his friends. Friends helped each other.   
He felt like he heard a roar from the enemy as soon as his thoughts were finished but that could have been his imagination. 

When they reached a park and Rose suddenly stopped, pressing him to go to one of the far ends of the open space they were currently in, he knew they weren't able to get out of town. But this was fine. There wasn't anyone here and at worst the fountain or a few trees would be destroyed.   
He started when he suddenly felt an arte engulf him but relaxed when he realised who and what it was. He smiled to where he guessed Mikleo was standing right in front of him and only watched, calmly, as the fountain got destroyed and a few trees fell. That would be expensive. He trusted the others to be all right though, maybe just a little bruised. He knew they were strong. He grinned a little amused at the movements Rose was making and supposed she must have armatized with Zaveid. He supposed it really was better if others didn't see the things he could do while armatized - it looked funny to him since he knew what was going on but others would probably be terrified. 

"Ha, look at that. Out Shepherd is grinning and probably amused by what he sees." Zaveid said when Rose switched to Edna.   
"Well, that only means he trusts us right?" Leilah smiled, blocking one of the attacks aimed at Mikleo.   
"He does. Guess he's over it now." Mikleo smiled.   
"Now, when he'll be getting his ability back anyways. So slow. " Edna complained, letting the enemy fly back with a strong attack from herself and Rose.   
"Better late than never!" Zaveid grinned.   
"Now! " Mikleo alerted them. "I'm ready!"   
"Let's bring him inside the circle!"  
Edna and Rose used their artes to push the enemy back and near Mikleo, Leilah blocking any attacks the hellion tried to launch at said seraph and finally Zaveid using his wind artes to push it inside the circle without interrupting Mikleo. Rose and Edna separated, the latter not hesitating to use her earth artes to cage in the hellion and Rose and the others standing around the earthy prison to be able to hinder his escape if he should break out too soon.   
Mikleo was concentrating as hard as he could, pushing all his energy in the arte to make it go faster - at least he hoped so. This was it. If it worked Sorey would be able to see them again, to touch them, to talk to them, everything would be the way it was again and they'd continue their adventure, the arte was almost done, abd, to add to it, Sorey and him would talk and-  
An explosion caused everyone except Mikleo, who held himself and the arte in place with all his might, to fly backwards and hit the ground hard. The enemy was staring at him angrily, weapon ready, intent on killing him.   
But even though the skeletons sword pierced him and he swore he'd never had a worse stomach ache he didn't budge one centimeter. It was still inside the circle. Just a little bit more -   
"Mikleo!"  
"Shit! Leave him!"  
"Oi, the only one allowed to poke him is me -!"  
"Mikleo-San!"  
The water seraph had to laugh silently at Edns comment. He was sure this didn't even look like a poke. He'd so get back at her for teasing him now that he could rub under her nose how worried she had sounded and looked while they were running towards them again.   
He was shocked when he realised he was loosing consciousness. It couldn't be, it wasn't done yet, Sorey still couldn't see them and - suddenly the Hellidon was screeching, a familiar sword sticking through its chest and then it was letting go of the sword stuck in Mikleos abdomen, and then it was running away? Glancing over he saw Rose and the other seraphim standing still, suprise written all over their faces, but then his world began spinning and he was falling. Absent-mindedly he wondered why he never hit the hard ground and who had attacked the hellion if the others hadn't reached him yet, but all he was able to think of was that he'd failed Sorey. With his name on Mikleos lips he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I'd be happy about feedback since I'm not too sure about my writing skills anymore.


	17. Catching up, easing worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally managed to write again, and hopefully something good, too. I'm so sorry it took so long, and really, I have no excuses for it except real life, school, sidejob internship, health, depressions and writers block. I really hope you all find your ways back to the Story and are still interested in it, and I really hope my writing hasn't rusted too much.   
> I hope you'll continue to like the Story, enjoy it, and I want to thank everyone who encouraged me and waited for such a long time only to come back here.   
> Really. Thanks for putting up with me.   
> But, without any further delay, let the comeback begin~

„It will be fine, Sorey-san.“ Lailah tried soothing the pacing shepherd. “Mikleo-san is a young and strong Seraph, and he received treatment as soon as possible, so there is no way he will not be fine.”  
“I… I know. I just…” Sorey sighed, stopping in front of the bed his childhood friend was laying in, letting his fingers glide through the others soft, white hair. “He got like this because of me. I know, I know, you lectured me enough already, I don’t plan on losing myself again – almost, but, that’s not the point. You see, I just…” 

The events of the night were still vivid in his mind, everything playing before his inner eyes again.   
He never would have imagined the first thing he’d see after getting his abilities back was Mikleo, his Mikleo, getting stabbed in the gut while desperately trying to uphold the spell that would allow him to analyze the enemies powers and dispel the curse that had been cast over Sorey. And he just wouldn’t move, and Sorey just knew what must have been going on in his head – that he couldn’t stop now, that he was so close to finishing the spell, that he couldn’t falter and risk not finishing this when it was already their second try and they wouldn’t have an other shot because the power he got wouldn’t hold longer than that. He must have been afraid to let Sorey down, and Sorey shuddered at the thought. Mikleo never should have had to think that and he never should have had a reason to risk his life like that, and he knew he couldn’t think things that could potentially make him almost lose himself again, but he also couldn’t stop the guilt building in his gut. He really did need to apologize and make sure to never be as careless as he had been back then again as to not worry anyone at all. And he really wanted to hug Mikleo right now, hold him tight, never let him go – but that wouldn’t be the right thing to do at the moment. Lailah and the others had run over to them after the enemy ran away immediately, kneeling beside Sorey who was holding Mikleo carefully, giving treatment as fast and careful as possible to make sure nothing could get worse than it had to be. After they could be sure that Mikleo could be transported back to the inn they did just that, and there they gave him even more treatment. All Sorey had been able to do was watch and trust that Lailah and the others knew what they were doing – of course they did, of course, he had just felt so powerless – and after a few hours, the first beams of sunlight filtering through the window, they had given him the good news that all Mikleo had to do now was let his body rest and sleep away the fatigue that had come with using such a powerful spell. Restore his energy while letting his natural healing abilities kick in and he would be fine like nothing had happened in no time. Rose had sighed and looked a lot more at ease before she had to leave to take care of whatever buisnes she had to take care of. Sorey was more at ease as well, but he couldn’t stop his pacing as he waited for his childhood friend to wake up. 

“We get it already.” Edna poked him with her umbrella, lightly. “I guess everyone would feel like that if they saw the love of their life get wounded because of them-“  
“H-Hey-!”   
“Don’t even try to deny it, got it?” Zaveid interrupted the stuttering boy. “Everyone can see it. It’s clearer than the beautiful blue sky we have today.” He grinned, leaning against the other, an arm around his shoulder. “Well, ya know, I don’t mind giving you some tips, so just come to the great Zaveid-sama with all of the problems you could ever get in your love life-“  
“Don’t, Sorey. He’ll make things thrice as worse as they would have to be.”   
“What?! That’s so cold, Edna…” Zaveid grabbed his chest in mock hurt. “My heart can’t take an insult from- oh. Well, I guess it’s fine. You’re not the beautiful lady here after all- Argh!”  
“What did you say?” Edna chased the wind Seraph, the poking – not gentle, from what Sorey could tell – seemingly never ending. He supposed the two really did get along very well if they could joke around like that- and he wondered how long it would be until he would be able to do so with Mikleo again.   
“Sorey-san?” Lailah brought him out of his musings, smiling at him gently. “How about spending some time with each of us separately?”  
“Hmm?” Sorey looked at her questioningly. “Not that I’m against that, but where did that come from?”  
“Well, we all missed you.” She paused, looking towards Mikleo. “We know you’re worried, but it will be fine. Why not spend some time with everyone until Mikleo-san is awake again instead of pacing and wondering about ‘what-if’s’?”  
“She’s right.” Rose stepped inside the room. “Sorry I took so long. Had to take care of some trading buisnes.” She went over to Sorey, patting him on the shoulder. “Not like you can do anything for him anymore. What, he just has to rest up and let his natural healing abilities do the rest? Also, pretty sure that spell took a lot out of him. Let him have his rest and spend time with the others – at least one of us can be here with him to act if something happens right? At least all of the Seraphim know one healing spell or an other, so leave it to them.”  
“I know, just- Isn’t it a pretty bad sign for him to even sleep like this?”  
“Normally it would be.” Lailah sat down on a chair beside a table in the room, starting to fold cranes. “But Mikleo-san grew up differently because of you.” She smiled. “Not that that is a bad thing. I’m sure his childhood was wonderful the way it was. But that also means his recovery mechanisms are different. Since he has been used to sleeping since his earliest days he has to do it now, since his body thinks that’s the right way to conserve energy and recover.”  
“And that’s not wrong at all.” Zaveid pushed his hat back a little. “Even we older Seraphim sleep from time to time to conserve energy and recover, depending on how bad the injuries are. Because even if we don’t really need it, sleep is something good for every being.”  
“I see…” Sorey looked thoughtful. “So it’s not really needed but.. it will make you recover better?”  
“And faster too.” Edna hid her upper half behind her umbrella. “Meebo will be back to full energy way faster with sleep than without. Good. I’ll be able to tease him for his recklessness again.”  
“Edna..” Sorey smiled. He guessed that was her way of reassuring him and showing that she did care. “Well, all right then.” Sorey smiled widely. “Not like I was against the idea of spending time with you. I missed everyone too…” He scratched his head. “Well, that’s what you get for being careless.”  
“You saying things like that again means you didn’t learn anything at all, did you.” It was more of a statement than a question, and Rose sighed. “Well, I have work and since we didn’t need to miss each other I guess it’s fine for me to leave. Guys, I’ll be leaving it to you to give our great shepherd a lesson.” Rose grinned, exchanging looks with the others that let Soreys imagination run free of what could await him during his time with them.   
“Well then, have fun and see you all later!” With that, Rose went out of the room and left for whatever work she had to do.   
“Well, let’s decide in which order we spend how much time with him today.” Zaveid tipped his hat back a little more. “Not like we usually have to be that exact or formal, but I think we really all want to spend time with our great shepherd today.”   
“I don’t really care.” Edna continued to hide her upper half behind the umbrella. “Do whatever you want.”  
“Well then, how about first Edna-san, second Zaveid-san and third me?” Lailah smiled. “And then, if by chance Mikleo-san awakes this evening, we can let the two of them have their alone time – today is a full moon too, so if they take a walk, come to a lake and then decide to let their young selves talk about their emotions freely-“  
“Lailah…” Sorey interrupted her, bashful. “I don’t think it will happen like that-“  
“But it would be so beautiful, like one of the stories written in books by people who can only wish for something so romantic to happen to them-“  
“Please stop. I’m going to be sick.” Edna interrupted her, poking Soreys side with her now folded umbrella. “Come on, let’s go.” She nodded her head in the direction of the door and started walking towards it.  
“Well, see you all later – maybe three hours?”   
“Sure.” Lailah and Zaveid nodded and saw the other two off. 

The time he spent with each of the Seraphim felt short and precious to Sorey. He really wanted to spend more time with each of them, continuing to listen to Ednas gentle lecturing and her getting angry and emberrased when he thanked her for worrying and apologized for causing that worry. She poked him with her umbrella endlessly after that, vehemently denying that she had missed him and assuring him that she knew from the start everything would be fine again – which he didn’t doubt, but he was sure she had worried about him in different ways. But since he decided that was just the way she was and she would never say that truth out loud he decided he could go without even more poking and stopped himself from saying anymore. Her older brother had come up once or twice, she telling him she’d never forgive him if he had ever made her try and search for a method to purify two dragons at that. She told him she would be far too annoyed by that and he would had to have to look after himself until she would have found the method, and again Sorey had had to hold himself back from pointing out that she would have indeed searched for a way to save him. He got that with Edna, some things just didn’t have to be said out loud.

Zaveid had been brotherly, really. No talk about love or anything like that. He told Sorey about some of his older stories, happened far before Sorey was even born, and Sorey got it. He really got how Zaveid just wanted to spend quality time with him, putting the past behind them and also probably being able to guess he’d had his fill of lecturing from Edna. Sorey really did feel like Zaveid acted like an older brother, and he had a fun and relaxing time with the wind Seraph. They hadn’t talked about anything bad that had happened recently, just fun stories of things Sorey hadn’t been able to see, and that in a way that didn’t let him feel like he had missed or done something bad at all. At last they both thanked each other, and then no more words needed to be said. Sorey laughed at how Zaveid hadn’t been able to suppress a comment about him being a master of love after all, and then they parted ways.

Lailah had been a mix of Zaveid and Edna, not lecturing him but talking calmly about all of the happenings – good and bad, lecturing him for his failings but praising him for getting through them and learning from them as well. She had been motherly, if Sorey had to describe it, and whenever he wanted to thank her or apologize she stopped him until he finally got that that wasn’t what their talk was about. They all had made mistakes in their lives, whether that had been hundreds of years ago or just an hour ago, and the most important thing he got out of his talks with her was that he shouldn’t regret but be thankful for everything that e had experienced and been able to learn through these things. Sorey guessed she really was right.

Sorey had felt the weight of the things that had happened lift more and more with every talk he had with each of them, and he couldn’t do anything but be thankful to them. He knew they wouldn’t want that, though – each of them looked like they wanted to say that it was just natural for them to be there for one another, and that friends – family, Sorey dared to think – would always be there to give and do so without needing anything in return.   
Though he also knew – all of them did – that he wouldn’t be completely fine without his last talk with Mikleo. 

When Sorey and Lailah came back to the room the water Seraph was resting in all of the others were there as well. All of them smiled and seemed to be a lot better than they had been at the start of the day – safety of their friend assured and worries spoken – and Sorey felt his worries lift even more.   
Mikleo hadn’t awoken yet, but that was fine. Sweating and having a tight expression during the morning, the Seraph was now sleeping quietly, expression relaxed. Sorey sat down on a chair beside the bed, talking with the others quietly as to not wake the other, and even Rose joined with food for all of them. Sorey didn’t think he’d be able to feel as happy as he did now just by sitting and eating with the others – he always had been happy to be with each and every single one of them, to have been able to meet them, but he guessed after all of the things that had happened there was just a new kind of appreciation. He always had known not to take things for granted, no matter how small or big or normal, but he guessed if you never lived through something he had there were things you never really appreciated. 

“Well, you all seem to be well…” silence befell them after the weak words, and everyone looked over to the bed.   
“Mikleo!” Sorey was the first one to break that silence. “Mikleo- I-!”  
“I’m glad.. I thought for sure I messed up…” Mikleo smiled. “And everyone seems to be a lot happier than before, so..”   
“Yeah. We all had our time with our great shepherd.” Zaveid grinned, tipping his hat back. “Well then.” He got up, the others following his example.   
“We’ll leave you to have your time as well. If everything happens at all – If you start feeling sick or some pain, just call okay?” Lailah lead the way out of the room, and Rose was the last one to leave, closing the door behind them. 

With that, the two of them were now alone in the room, looking at the door a few more moments, and then back at each other.   
“Well, they left pretty quickly..” Sorey snickered, scratching his head.   
“They did.” Mikleo smiled, a little sleepy, and sat up.   
“Careful-“   
“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’m more concerned about you-“  
“I’m fine too, you were the one who got injured-“  
“Sorey.” He interrupted the other, expression calm, smiling slightly. “Let’s not talk about that. Let’s – let’s start from the beginning. All right?”  
“Yeah.” He calmed himself, smiling slightly as well. “Yeah, we really should. Talk about… a lot of things.”


	18. Being honest with feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I will say this time is that I will update as often as I can. With how inconsistent my schedule is, I think that's the best. I will try and not make anyone wait for too long, though.   
> But it also feels better, writing without a deadline - somehow I seem to get more things done and more ideas. 
> 
> But, without further ado, I hope you enjoy~

Mikleo had to wonder how they ended up hugging, holding each other close like their lives depended on it, instead of talking like they had wanted to. He really shouldn’t have been surprised since it was Sorey he was thinking about. Sorey, always rather acting on his feelings than thinking and talking about complicated things.

And what had happened really was complicated. There was what he had been through with all of the others as well – the loneliness of not being able to see any of the seraphim, the guilt of him having been too careless – which he really hadn’t been, the enemy was just overwhelmingly strong. The fact he hadn’t been able to talk with any of them, to feel their presence, to know there were so many things going on he wasn’t able to see, and then his almost losing himself.

Thinking about it now everything seemed like a dream, a nightmare to be exact, but Mikleo wasn’t able to pretend. Not with Sorey clinging to him, not with himself clinging to the shepherd with so many emotions swirling inside of him he wondered how he would ever be able to deal with all of that on his own.

And then there was the thing that had happened – no, was still happening between them. The feelings, raw and new but old at the same time. He wondered if he never would have discovered how he really did feel without all of that happening, he wondered if Sorey would have ever discovered it, and he wondered if something good had started to happen because of all the bad things.

Good things did happen from bad things, after all. He was sure Sorey had learned valuable lessons, gained experiences from each and every single thing that had happened. He was sure their relationship had deepened, and he wondered if he was allowed to hope that it would become even deeper.

Right now he didn’t want to think about all of these complicated things, though.

Right now, all he wanted to do was feel Soreys warmth against him, hear and feel him breathing, relish in the strong grip the other had on him and the one he was finally able to have on the shepherd as well. The water seraph had to wonder whether he would ever be able to let the brown haired boy go again, ever let him out of his sight again, ever let him fight an enemy again – well, he had to. Wishing anything else was foolish, the Shepherd had so many more duties and responsibilities than just being there for his friends.

He still did dream, though. Of Sorey finishing his duties in a flash, of the danger being gone, of them being able to travel and live together in peace, of them –  
He halted that thought, face growing read. He wondered what he had been about to think just then.

“…Mikleo.” Sorey broke the comfortable silence, putting just enough distance between them to be able to look into the others eyes. “Mikleo… I’m…”   
“I know.” Mikleo stopped him, not even surprised at the other not trying to hide his emotions. Sorey was as easy to read as one of those books both of them loved and had read again and again. “I know, so stop apologizing already. We both know what happened, we both know you regret it – no, you shouldn’t.”   
“I know.” Sorey chuckled slightly. “I had a talk with everyone before you woke up today, and Lailah told me. She told me to never regret, but put the memories in my heart and be thankful for every experience I gained on the way.”   
“Well, that is something she would say.”   
“Mh. She does have so much more experience than we do.” He paused again, then moved so his head was resting on Mikleos shoulder, pressing the other against himself. “I… I really, really missed you. I missed everyone, but you…”   
“I did, too.” He readjusted his hold on the other, putting them both in a more comfortable position. “It was strange. We’ve always seen each other, talked, touched, everything – since our childhood. I can’t even remember a time it wasn’t like that. When I learned that you were different from us, back then, I was scared. Of our differences in the amount of time we could live, … of humans normally being unable to see us.”   
“Mikleo…” Sorey wanted to soothe the others worries, but he also knew that he had to let the other say and talk about what he needed. He still was surprised though. It was rare for the smaller boy to be so open about his feelings, about what was bothering him.  
“I was afraid you would lose that ability one day, but back then Jiji put these worries to rest as soon as he noticed them. He told me once you are able to see, you can not un-see.” Mikelo chuckled silently. “Well, he was right. Normally you being blind to us would never have happened. But it did. And I’m not mad at you. I’m just… so glad I was able to get you back..”   
“Mikleo, about that.” He knew the situation, he knew the others feelings, but he had to say it. “Don’t ever let yourself get hurt like that again. I really did think, when I saw that Hellions sword piercing you, I thought I… I lost you, when you just fell and lost consciousness..” He paused but spoke again before the other could. “I guess I can imagine how you felt, I guess I can understand the situation we were in, what with it being the last chance at that spell… but still.”   
“You had to say it, huh.” Mikleo grinned. “Well, of course. I would have had to as well.”

They shared a look, smiled, and fell in comfortable silence again. That’s how it had always been between them – really, they didn’t need too many words. They knew each other well enough to know what they had and had not to say, knew what the other already knew and what not.

There was that one thing between them though, and Sorey had to wonder how to start talking about it. Wondered if he should wait with bringing it up or if it was fine. If he was being honest he really didn’t want to wait. He really wanted to take Mikleo, look him in the eyes and tell him his feelings, and then… He stopped there, face getting warmer. Well, of course he had thoughts like that, but he wondered if Mikleo had them, too. He wondered if they had completely understood each other even without being able to see and talk, magic writing aside.

He wondered if this hug was starting to not be enough for the water seraph as well.

“Mikleo.” Sorey felt the other stiffen in his hold and had to wonder how his voice had come out, what the other had been thinking. “You know I’m bad at thinking before acting.”  
“Yeah.” He chuckled slightly, letting Sorey move so the two of them were looking into each others eyes again. “Yeah, I know. I’m the more rational one after all.”  
“You are. And that’s why…” Sorey slowly started to lean in, their faces getting closer and closer. “That’s why you need to stop me, always, when I’m about to do something stupid without thinking again…But I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be honest with my feelings, and please, do the same...?”

Mikleo didn’t say anything to that, instead just nodded and let his eyes wander to Soreys lips. He wondered whether they were moving too fast – they hadn’t talked about anything yet. He wondered if that even mattered at all. He knew how hard and fast his heart was pounding in his ribcage, he knew how much he shook, noticed the same with Sorey, but he also knew that wasn’t fear. It was excitement, it was the feeling both of them had every time they discovered a new ruin, and Mikleo couldn’t bring himself to mind. When he looked into Soreys eyes again it was him this time whose gaze seemed to be drawn to Mikleos lips, and when he looked into Mikleos eyes again both of them knew that there didn’t need to be even one more question asked.   
Sorey slowly closed the distance between them, both of their eyes falling shut, and then their lips met.  
Sorey didn’t know anything could make his heart pound like that, could make him feel as good as he did now, and Mikleo too had to take back his prior thoughts of comparing his feeling with the one they got while discovering something.   
This was so much better.   
Slowly Sorey let his hand wander, stroking Mikleos cheek for a short while and then letting it wander up to his white hair, stroking that. Mikleo also let his hand wander, placing it on the nape of Soreys neck, playing with the little hairs there. Both of them started pressing more and more close to the other, so much not even a sheet of paper would have fit through, and soon Sorey opened his mouth. Mikleo shook a little, melting even more in the others hold, opening his own mouth to let the others tounge inside. Both of them shook when they met for the first time, and the water seraph wasn’t able to hold back a small moan. Sorey sighed in the kiss, and maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the bed leaned against the wall and the white haired boy was on his lap, holding him close and still stroking his hair, not once breaking the kiss. 

“…Rey..” Mikleo murmured into the kiss, putting a hand on the others chest. “hmm…”  
“Mh?” He really didn’t want to stop, but he knew that tone. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes…” Mikleo didn’t look at him, rather looking out of the window, cheeks colored crimson. “You know, there is something called a ‘slow start’…”  
“Mh. I’m sorry. I just… It felt so good. So right. Like… finally.” He put his hand on the others cheek, stroking it, making the water seraph look at him. “I wonder. I really do wonder for how long I’ve loved you already.”  
“S-Sorey..!” The seraphs face became even redder, if possible, and the shepherd wondered what he had said. “S-sorey, I-I…. I love you, too… have for a very long time-“  
“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” The shepherds brows furrowed and he looked at the other questioningly.   
“Well, I mean I think I did – I only realized… around the time you did. Maybe a little sooner..”  
“Okay…” He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that. I thought I seriously let you wait for a decade or something like that…”  
“Well, you are pretty dense. I can understand the fear.”   
“Hey!” 

They both laughed, starting to tickle each other, the shepherd regretting that he let the other sit on top of him since that meant he had an advantage from the start. That wasn’t the case for long, though. They laughed, Sorey rolled them over so that he was above Mikleo, who rolled them over once more, what spurred Sorey to grab the other and throw him to the beds end only to hover above him, tickling him relentlessly until the other gave up, laughing, tears in his eyes.   
They let the last giggles escape and catch their breaths, looking at each other, smiles slowly fading and expressions of want replacing them. Sorey was entranced by the sight of the disshelved Mikleo and it only now occurred to him that maybe they should have been more careful what with his injury and all, but then Mikleos expression changed, cheeks starting to become red again and Sorey threw those thoughts out of the window since the smaller boy seemed to be absolutely fine. He leaned down again, both of their eyes closing and lips meeting once more – this time there wasn’t any shy moments, tounge darting out to explore each others mouths immediately. Mikleo didn’t even try to hold back the small moans, Sorey sighed into the kiss, and both thought about how they never wanted to let this end. The water seraphs hands both found their way to Soreys neck this time, drawing him closer, while the shepherd had to use one hand to balance himself and not to lay his weight on the other but used his other hand to stroke Mikleos cheek. 

It felt like an eternity until they parted, panting harder than after their tickle fight, cheeks red and eyes hazy.   
“Love you.” Sorey started, laying his forehead against the others. “I love you, I love you so much, Mikleo, I love you-“  
“Sorey… I love you too, Sorey-“  
“And I was so afraid our relationship would be destroyed with this, so afraid I would hurt you or you would be discusted by my feelings and leave–“  
“Sorey, no, never – I was scared too, when I discovered these feelings, but it’s fine – how could you even think I would leave you, not even I thought that, because I knew you never would-“  
“Of course I wouldn’t –“  
“Well then why did you think I would-“  
“Because I was stupid, I was really, really stupid –“  
“Well then don’t say things like that now if you get it –“  
“I do, I’m sorry-“  
“I said don’t say that-“  
“You’re right.” Sorey sealed Mikleos lips with his own again, and any protest the other could have had left his mind.   
“You’re impossible, really…”  
“I know. But I thought if I didn’t do this we would have some pointless argument again.”  
“…You were right.”  
“Well, you are rational, but sometimes more stubborn than I am-“  
“Only if it’s got to do with you.” Mikleo looked to the side. “I.. you are the only one… the only one I just can’t keep my cool –“  
“I love you.” Sorey changed their positions again, this time so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other, and he held Mikleo against his chest. “Mikleo… I know that isn’t much from me, but I can’t think even less rational when it’s about you.”   
“…You really are impossible…” He paused. “I love you…”  
“Mh…” 

After that, they were just laying there, lazily kissing each other again and again, exchanging confessions, seemingly never getting tired of saying it and hearing each other say it. 

Mikleo wondered what had become of him, why he was now laying beside the slightly bigger boy muttering one confession after an other and listening to the others – he was supposed to be the rational one, the colder one, the one in control of his feelings, not act just like the other, without thinking and actions spurred by his feelings. 

“Sorey…” He shook slightly, burying his head in the others chest. “I.. really did become strange because of you…”   
“Mikleo?”  
“I love you… so much, I can’t even stop wanting to say it, and to act on it,” he looked up to the other again, face completely red now. “I love the way you say it, and show it, and I don’t ever want this to end…” He paused, hiding his face again. “And I even can’t stop saying things like these, this is so emberassing…”  
“No it’s not. I feel just like you do, and there is nothing to be ashamed of… I’m so happy you are showing me how you feel right now, Mikleo, so happy you straight out say everything you feel and thing and show me-“ He gently made the other show his face again, showering it with small kisses. “I don’t even know what I’m doing right now, you know that? I just do what feels right, and it feels so good to be so close and open with you… Is it different for you?”  
“N-No, it’s not…” He placed a shy kiss on the others cheek, and then connected their lips again.   
“Mikleo..” Sorey smiled at him, open and warm and not hiding a single thing. “I really am thankful for everything that happened – I could have lived without some of it, but if everything just keeps getting better and better from now on, then I’m fine with that…”  
“It will, I’m sure. We’ll defeat that enemy as soon as he comes after us the next time, I won’t let anything happen to you again and after that we can continue our journey without needing to worry again-“  
“Mh. That’s what we will do.” He kissed the others forehead. “I can’t believe you are my boyfriend now.. I never even dreamed of it, but this is so much more than I could ever have imagined to dream of.”  
“S-sorey, let’s stop for today.”  
“What?”  
“Let’s sleep, all right? Look, it’s dark outside, and I’m tired…” ‘I can’t handle anymore..’ was what went unsaid, but he knew the other heard anyways.   
“Mh. I’m sorry, you have to be still tired from everything that happened, right? Is your body fine?” ‘Okay, we’ll slow the pace, everything you need. I’m right here.’  
“I’m fine. I really am, so don’t worry.” ‘We don’t need to do that, all I need is a little time to calm myself…’ “I feel like… my heart might set out…”  
“Then let’s calm down and sleep.” Sorey smiled at the reddening Mikleo, him having realized he had said the last part out loud. “Let’s sleep, but… I can… stay with you, like this?”   
“Mh.” Mikleo grinned. “Not like you would leave anyways. Now, or ever, or-” ‘Stay by my side. Forever.’  
“Well, you are right about that.” ‘I will, so don’t worry already.’ “Good night. Love you.”  
“’G night. I love you, too.” He moved so they could share one more kiss, a soft one, without desperation or want, and then he hid his face in Soreys chest again. 

It was silent between the two, comfortably so, but for them, the closeness of their bodies and the knowledge that they would sleep as a couple, wake up and everything would still be reality, that was almost as good as exchanging kiss after kiss. Like that, they fell asleep to each others heart beat and breathing.   
Both of them knew they had things they wanted to say to each other. Fears, dreams, wishes, everything and nothing at once – but they also knew it didn’t need to be now. Because they had each other again, and they had all the time they wanted again, and they would never let go no matter what. They were happily awaiting the next day, and they would tackle one topic at a time.


	19. Overcoming the hurdle

Of course teasingn would be merciless the next day, non of the others even having to ask to know the two of them had finally stopped hiding from each other and their own feelings. Really, all of them were glad it had finally happened and the two of them had not just sat beside each other on the bed and talked about some unimportant stuff. Because all of them knew – that was a posibillity of what could have occured, what with the stupidity and shyness and obliviousness both of them seemed to have since birth, though even Edna had to admit that Meebo was far from as bad as Sorey. The Sheppherd wouldn't have known anything about the others feelings if not for Meebo noticing and being inable to hide them all too well in front of pretty much everyone. 

Mikleo was still weakened, though, and so the teasing was held at a minimum. It was decided to stay in the town until their water Seraph was better again, and no matter how hard Mikleo protested against that and told all of them not to worry and wait just because of him he shut up as soon as Sorey looked at him, eyes seemingly staring into his soul, being able to read the other like one of those many books both of them loved so dearly. Sorey stepped directly in front of Mikleo, and he must have been pretty open about his feelings during what he had told the other so quietly and abruptly Zaveid had missed his opportunity to use the wind to hear them, if the reddness on the water seraphs face was anything to go by. After that he had quiet down, nodding, and excused himself back to his room after he had eaten something in order to get completey well enough again as soon as possible and as not to worry the shepherd. 

They were glad, all of them, that the two were finally as open as they were with each other. Not to say they hadn't been before, but really, thinking back, it had been painfully obvious that some sort of thin wall had still been between them even back when Lailah had first met the two. They had been brothers then, cloxer than any blood could have possibly brought them, but still. There was some awkwardness, some things they seemingly couldn't just say, maybe out of an underlying fear of overstepping their boundries, even though non of them knew why back then. Touches that seemed to linger, both of them seemed to want to last forever, but were interrupted with concealed emberrassement that seemed to come out of nowhere. Lailah was pretty sure – if non of the latest happenings would have happened, the two of them still wouldn't have realized anything about their feelings until maybe forever. Not that the others had been any better, knowing something was off but not really able to tell what or how to fix it. Non of them would have thought of the two as lovers, since all their interactions had been kept brotherly, but really. Shaking his head, Zaveid thought about how they should have seen it non the less, the longing glances, the occasional confusion at being overly happy because of the smallest things. 

What they hadn't seen coming how abruptly their peacfull momnets came to a forced halt again.   
What they should have seen coming was the enemies anger.   
It was Edna who had noticed him first, the skelleton like creature not trying at all to hide, skull drawn in what was probably an angry frown. She allarmed the others immediately, making even a sleeping Meebo wake up and scramble to get out of bed and then with all the others out of town – a task far harder than times before, since it was the middle of the day this time. 

„Behind you, Lailah!“ Rose screamed, making the firey woman dodge an arrow of darkness at the last second. „Damn, it hit a window – we need to get out of here faster, or else other people who can't even see what's going on are in danger-!“  
„We know that, so how do we do it? This town is full at this time of day-!“ Edna dodged as well, shielding two children from an attack at the same time with her earth magic.   
„The roofs!“ Sorey commanded, gaining everyones attention. „Get up there – maybe there'll be damage, but there aren't any peoplel who could get killed!“   
„All right then, up we go!“ Zaveid lead the way, up a few boxes positioned near a shops wall, grabbing a windowsill and pulling himself onto the roof. „Here, grab my hand!“  
„Thanks...!“ Rose did as told, and all of them were on the roof in a matter of seconds.   
„Let's hope he really follows us up here-“ Mikleo started, but interrupted himself when the enemy took a leap and jumped towards them, far higher than humanly possible. „Well, good for us?“   
„No time for sarcasm, run!“ Lailah ordered, and everyone followed. „There, over the wall of the town is our fastest route!“   
„It's so high, how-“ Sorey dodged an other arrow.   
„Edna-san!“  
„Let's go!“ The small girl took off a little faster, directing her magic towards the wall and let it collaps partially, making a way for them to climb over it. 

The enemy was getting impatient, casting one spell after an other not really seeming to bother with aiming them anymore, so that all of the seraphs had to protect as many buildings and all the people possible with their own magic. Only a little further and they'd done it, outside of the towns walls, but still far too close. Without needingn to discuss it all of them continued running, only stopping and scattering in different directions when they reached a small open space in the woods. They stopped, turning around towards the enemy, quickly moving to surround him. 

„..ie...diediediediedie-“   
„What a creepy mummy. How about you die first?!“ Rose moved fast, using her skills and artes to attack the skeletton being supported by the far range attacks from Zaveid and Edna.   
„We'll get him this time!“ Sorey, fused with Mikleo, charged their bow up to its fullest.   
„Sorey, careful-!“   
„DIE:..!“ The skeletton had dodged Roses last attack, running towards the shepherd, only stopped by a wall of fire summoned by Lailah.   
„Take this...!“ Sorey released their attack, hitting the enemy dead on, only to realize it had barely scratched it. „Everyone..!“   
„Let's show him!“ Zaveid grinned, charging.   
„We need to finish this quickly.“ Edna started in earnest. „Before Meebo runs out of gas again. Poor Meebo still isn't fully recovered, after all.“   
„Wh- even in this situation?!“ Sorey laughed at the words his mouth spoke for Mikleo. „Well, better than despairing!“   
„Well, that is the reason you two fused, not our shepherd with Lailah.“ Rose grinned, parrying an other of the skelletons attack.   
„Everyone, I think we are making it angryer...“ Lailah informed, noticing the bony Hellions rage at being ignored so much.   
„Heh, let it be.“ Zaveid grinned, using his wind to get the thing off balance. „Better for us if he lets his guard down!“   
„Right about that!“ Rose used her dagger and the strongest arte she knew to get a hit right where the things ribcage should be located underneath tattered layers of cloth.   
„Now! Lailah!“ Edna used her earth magic to cage in the enemy with four walls of stone, and Lailah shot a massive fire arte inside before the fourth wall was errected.   
„Everyone, step back-!“ Lailah warned them, only a fraction of a moment before a huge explosion ripped appart the earth walls and threw all of them back a few feet. „Down!“ They cowered on the floor, looking up when it got quiet again, only for Rose to see the enemy directly in front of her. „Rose-san!“   
„Damn it..!“ She tried jumping back, but the skelleton had an iron grip on her shoulder, arte charginng up – until it froze in its actions.   
„Fast-!“ Sorey, still fused with Mikleo used that opportunity to fire of a barrade of arrows towards the enemy, the first that hit making it lose its grip on Rose so she could get away. „This is it!“ A tornado mixed with fire and earth hit the enemy next, and when it was thrown in the air by it an other, giant and strong arrow rammed through its upper body. „Did we... do it..?“   
„It's falling down there, I'll get ready to suspend its movements...“ Edna, as much out of breath as the others from using so many high level artes and combining her magic with the others, got ready to charge again. „Here I go-“   
„D- Di--- Gaaarh!“ A shrill screach was heard, and the skelleton didn't even hit the ground before evaporation in a way they had seen so often with other Hellions.   
„It's gone...“ Mikleo broke the silence that had layed itself over them, after he and Sorey defused.   
„We did it... There's no way the thing's coming back after dying like that!“ 

Sorey and Mikleo high-fived, while the others laughed and celebrated.   
„Damn, that was – the thing gave us so much trouble, and now it's just over. Could have went like this from the start, would have been so much easier.“ Zaveid sighed, grinning.   
„Well, these are all experiences we gather, and they all help us to grow-“ Lailah started, but Edna interrupted her.   
„Yeah, we get that, we know that. Well, at least our Meebo here got more out of it than anyone else.“ She grinned, teasing, as she glanced to the water seraph and the shepherd, tha latter having one arm around the others shoulders and foreheads touching while grinning and chuckling with relief. „You better not do anything like that again, right?“  
„Hmm?“ Sorey and Mikleo looked at her questioningly. „Sorry, did you say something?“ Sorey asked, scratching his cheek sheepishly.   
„I- ugh, forget it.“ Edna turned around.   
„What, pouting? That's a first, I need to remember this-“ Zavied yelped when she forcefully poked him with her umbrella.   
„What was that?“   
„Well, an other, hard part of our adventure mastered.“ Lailah smiled, while Rose grinned.   
„Mh. We got stronger. Heldalf can wait for something.“ She exclaimed, fist pumping the air.   
„Let's go back and rest a little more after all. We don't need to start the journey again tomorrow – we can take a little more time again from now on.“ Sorey proposed, glancing to his new boifriend worriedly. „We can listen to the people and help them again more, now that my powers are back and the enemy is defeated as well.“   
„That sounds good, Sorey-san.“ Lailah clapped her hands together happily. „And you and Mikleo-san can spend more time together in each town to enjoy your new life as boifriends-“   
„Th-that's not the only reason-“   
„Didn't deny it, Mikleo.“ Zaveid grinned, finally free from being chased by Edna.   
„Well, I'm not against that.“ Sorey smiled brightly, drawign the sputtering water seraph closer.   
„No one is, I think. Right, Edna?“ Rose elbowed her in the shoulder playfully.   
„I don't care.“ The rest laughed, except her and Mikelo, who was still as red as a tomato.   
„Still.“ Lailah started on their way back to town. „Feeling that magic, fighting against it as long as we did, I have no doubt anymore that this was a hurdle thrown at us by Heldalf.“  
„Well, I'm not suprised by that. The shepherd is a danger for him.“ Rose nodded, thinking. „I wonder if he has more.“  
„More what?“ Mikleo asked.   
„Soldires who are able to do things that one was able to, or something similar, or maybe even something worse.“  
„We'll have to see.“ Zaveid tipped his hat back. „Not like it's gonna be easy to get us a second time, right shepherd?“   
„Mh.“ Soreys hand tightened around Mikleos', a determined look on his face. „I'm not losing my view of any of you ever again.“  
„Hmh, that's good to hear.“ Mikleo squeezed the others hand reassuringly. „Not that we would let that happen anyways.“ 

Determined agreements from even Edna were heard, and as they reached the town and helped repaire things that got destroied during their heist on their way to the hotel the determination to defear Heldalf and get out of everything safely only grew more and more. All of them knew that would not have been the last mountain they had had to climb over, but that made them only more determined to train themselves more, and, Sorey mused when sharing kisses and caresses with Mikleo again once it was night time and they were back in their now shared bed at the hotel, it made him all the more look forward to the world all of them would create, one without malevolence, one he and his lover could freely explore to their hearts content.   
Doing that, together, was their dream after all.   
They'd never lose any view of anything or anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to end this story here.   
> Really, I don't have too much time anymore, and all the ideas I kept having for this story somehow just don't seem to work out anymore. I can't seem to write something good for this anymore. 
> 
> All of you who put up with me for so long - thanks a lot, really. I mean it. I know I'm not an easy author to follow, what with pausing and writing and pausing again, so I appreciate each and every single Kudo and Comment left on this story. It made me happy and want to continue, but it just doesn't work anymore and I don't want to force chapters out I know will not be good then. 
> 
> It's not said I'll never come back to this. Like I said, I really like this story and want to write, something good, but for now I just can't seem to concentrate on it anymore. It may be I'll be back again, sometime, working over each chapter and editing it to make it better, maybe even make the story longer or write a sequel, but I won't say anything about when I'll be doing that. So maybe you'll hold your eyes open, maybe you won't. I'd like your opinion on how I could make this story better when I do, or what you thing about a sequel. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again, and sorry about the abrupt end. I hope I'll read from some of you agian in an other one of my storys. Untill we read from each other again!


End file.
